


От чего остаются метки

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cabin Fic, Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Human Castiel, Independent Castiel, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 09
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как только удалось изгнать ангела из Сэма, и Сэм оказался в безопасности, Дин, гонимый чувством вины, отправился прочёсывать города Америки в поисках своего друга, бывшего ангела Кастиэля. Нигде его не найдя, Дин решил, что он погиб. Пока в один судьбоносный день больше трёх лет спустя не столкнулся с ним в небольшом городке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Те, что на руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things that Leave Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287967) by [thestoryinsideme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryinsideme/pseuds/thestoryinsideme). 
  * Inspired by [От чего остаются метки](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145820) by Koryuu. 



> AU сразу после 9.03, изгнание «Иезекиила» и решение прочих проблем оставлены за кадром.
> 
> Banner by Белый кролик
> 
>  

В первый год после ухода Кастиэля Дин уверял себя, что Кас нашёл безопасное место, что смог спрятаться от ангелов, демонов, жнецов и кто там ещё за ним охотился. Говорил себе, что именно так всё и случилось, именно поэтому ему никак не удавалось найти Каса, и отказывался думать о других вариантах.

На второй год после ухода Кастиэля Дин молился отсутствовавшему Богу, что Кас смог найти себе кого-то, что был не один. Эти молитвы стали скверной привычкой, и каждый раз, когда Дин мысленно опускался на колени и складывал руки перед собой, то ощущал себя дураком. Но он хотел верить, что его просьбы услышали и что с Кастиэлем был кто-то, кто заботился о нём и о ком он заботился в ответ, потому что Кастиэлю необходимо чувствовать себя нужным.

На третий год после ухода Кастиэля Дин знал, что больше никогда его не увидит. Шансы выжить после стольких лет преследования существами, обладавшими силами, которых у Кастиэля больше нет, силами, против которых невозможно победить, — близки к нулю. Вероятней всего его лучший друг уже мёртв, и в этом полностью виноват Дин, потому что с таким же успехом он мог бы убить его сам.

Но Дин всё равно продолжал искать. Везде, куда направлялся. В каждом городе, в который приезжал или который проезжал мимо. Он записывал всё в блокнот, где также хранил старую чуть ли не единственную фотографию ангела, которую всем показывал. Он уже не надеялся найти его, но всё равно продолжал искать, зная, что никогда не найдёт.

Моргнув, Дин едва не пропустил знак, что спустя милю будет поворот в Индуранс. Если бы моргнул ещё раз, то скорей всего вообще проехал бы мимо города и так бы и ехал дальше в гости к Сэму и его жене. Но он всё же успел увидеть знак и свернуть с шоссе, спустился с холма и за следующим поворотом оказался, судя по всему, в центре небольшого городка. Он припарковал Импалу у тротуара, положил в карман куртки потрёпанный блокнот и направился к стеклянным дверям универмага.

— Нет. Хотя стойте. Возможно? Он кажется знакомым. — Кассир прищурился и поднёс фотографию ближе к лицу, почти уткнулся в неё носом, внимательно разглядывая.

Дин такое уже слышал. Он открыл блокнот и в ожидании занёс над ним карандаш. Он писал в нём мало, но всё равно успел почти целиком исписать. Ещё несколько городов — и придётся покупать новый блокнот.

— На кого он похож? — спросил Дин привычным тоном, каким обычно говорил, изображая агента ФБР. — Можете назвать имя?

— Он немного похож на Боба. Глазами.

— На Боба, — повторил Дин, затем лизнул кончик карандаша и записал имя. — Ясно. Какая у Боба фамилия?

Парень пожал плечами:

— Понятия не имею. Он живёт на горе. Спускается сюда раз, иногда два раза в месяц. Закупается всем необходимым.

— Где я могу найти этого Боба?

— Я же только что сказал, — нахмурился кассир. — На горе.

Дин раздражённо вздохнул.

— Да. Да, сказали. Но видите ли, эта гора большая. Очень большая. Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы вы сказали хоть немного конкретнее.

— Знаете, мистер, что-то мне не нравится ваш тон.

Такое Дин тоже уже слышал.

* * *

Дин ушёл из магазина, когда парень вежливо, с ружьём в руках, предложил ему уйти. Оглядев улицу, Дин решил, что заглянет ещё в пару магазинов и местное кафе, может, даже купит там кусок пирога, а потом поедет дальше. Ещё подумав, он решил, что точно купит пирог.

Дин увидел его по дороге в кафе.

Он стоял не более чем в двадцати футах. Стоял на стройных ногах, одетых в синие джинсы и кожаные ботинки. Ногах обычного человека. Его лицо скрывала густая борода, полностью спрятав сильную квадратную челюсть и выразительный подбородок, но стоило Дину увидеть глаза — эти синее синего потусторонние чуть прищуренные глаза, — как у него не осталось сомнений в том, кто перед ним.

Дин протёр глаза, убеждаясь, что ему не мерещилось с безнадёги, что это не мираж, не видение, вроде тех, что ему виделись после Чистилища, и не что-то более зловещее. Что-то сверхъестественное.

Кастиэль замер, уставившись на него. Он не сделал ни шага, ни жеста в его сторону, а просто смотрел на Дина, который и сам замер на заснеженном тротуаре.

Дин первым отмер:

— Привет.

Он пошёл навстречу Кастиэлю. Шапка-ушанка и борода не позволяли нормально разглядеть выражение его лица, но на радость не походило.

Было немного — или очень — обидно, что Кастиэль не рад его видеть. Но если вспомнить, как они расстались, то Дин не знал, почему ожидал иного. Не зная, что сказать дальше, Дин привычно обратился к юмору.

— Ну разве это не Гризли Адамс.

Кастиэль склонил голову набок, отчего сердце Дина пропустило удар или даже несколько, как бы это ни казалось ему невозможным.

— Ты не помнишь меня. — Кастиэль опустил взгляд.

— Нет, нет, нет, Кас. Конечно, я помню тебя.

Кастиэль вновь посмотрел на него, глаза засветились от произнесённого Дином его имени.

— Гризли Адамс — это... А, неважно.

Кастиэль стянул шапку и провёл пальцами сквозь отросшие взъерошенные волосы.

— Я подумал, что ты, наверное, уже не помнишь меня. Ведь прошло несколько лет.

— Не-а. Так не бывает, Кас. — Дин не мог не заметить, как Кас нахмурил брови при его словах. — Мы не прекращаем узнавать друг друга только потому, что какое-то время не виделись.

— О. Значит, я ошибся. Просто создалось... — Кастиэль передумал и оборвал мысль посреди предложения.

— Что создалось?

— Создалось впечатление, что именно так и случилось, — неохотно договорил Кас.

От подобного предположения Дин почувствовал себя отвратительно, просто кошмарно, самым ужасным человеком на свете, зная, что глубоко внутри он таким и был. Если бы поблизости лежал большой камень, под который можно было бы заползти, то он бы так и сделал, но ему не повезло. Сейчас было самое время извиниться, сказать, как он сожалеет обо всём, что сделал, и ещё больше о том, чего не сделал, но когда Дин открыл рот, то произнёс совсем не эти слова.

— Кас, давай я угощу тебя пирогом.

* * *

Они молча сидели в кафе, словно им было не о чём разговаривать. Дин знал, что это совсем не так, по крайней мере лично его переполняли вопросы. Но, возможно, Касу и правда стало больше не интересно разговаривать с ним. Возможно, он давно потерял интерес ко всему, что имело отношение к Дину Винчестеру. Да и чего б ему не потерять? Дин сам себе так точно стал не интересен.

Дин наблюдал за каждым движением Кастиэля, зачарованный вроде бы пустяковыми деталями. Кастиэль расстегнул куртку обеими руками. Сел за стол привычно, будто делал это каждый день последние три года. Снял перчатки, вначале поочерёдно стягивая их с каждого пальца. Всё это были совершенно обыденные детали, свойственные людям.

Кастиэль положил куртку на меху на сиденье рядом, под ней на Касе обнаружились ещё два слоя одежды: белый трикотажный пуловер-хенли под тёмно-синей рубашкой. Было не понятно, есть ли что-то ещё под пуловером или под ним только голое тело. На пару секунд задумавшись о голой коже, Дин сильно прикусил верхнюю губу, чтобы прогнать непрошенные и неуместные мысли, пока совсем не увяз в них. Вместо этого он снова оценил все эти слои одежды и порадовался, что Кастиэль хотя бы научился у него одеваться тепло.

— Здравствуй, Бобби. — Женщина, которая остановилась рядом с ними по пути к выходу, была симпатичной, выглядела чуть старше тридцати. Мельком глянув на Дина, она сосредоточила счастливый взгляд на Кастиэле.

Бобби? Дин об этом не подумал, но вообще-то да, было совершенно логично и разумно, что Кастиэль взял псевдоним.

Кастиэль робко улыбнулся ей.

— Мюриэль. Как у тебя дела?

— Хорошо. Мы уже несколько недель не видели тебя в городе. В горах всё хорошо?

— Да, всё отлично, — ответил он. — Хотя дороги немного подморозило, и пока что очень рискованно ездить по ним.

— О, ясно. Мы соскучились по тебе, — сказала она, после чего застенчиво опустила подбородок: — Я соскучилась по тебе.

Маленький мальчик подбежал к женщине и обнял её за ногу.

— Привет, мистер Сингер.

— Ты, кажется, за последние пару месяцев подрос на два-три дюйма, — отметил Кастиэль.

Ребёнок энергично кивнул.

— Ага. Я расту.

Дин, поняв, что Кастиэль не собирался представлять их друг другу, сам протянул руку женщине.

— Я Дин.

— Приятно познакомиться, — она пожала ему руку. — Клянусь, Бобби, иногда мне кажется, что тебя растили в сарае.

Дин кашлянул, и Кастиэль посмотрел на Мюриэль, поджав губы.

— Приношу извинения. Иногда я забываю про манеры.

— Так откуда вы знаете друг друга? — Мюриэль задала вопрос Дину, но он не успел ответить, что они были хорошими друзьями — лучшими друзьями, потому что Кастиэль опередил его.

— Мы когда-то вместе работали. — Низкий отрывистый тон голоса Кастиэля ясно указал, что дальнейших ответов на эту тему она не дождётся.

И она, похоже, поняла это.

— Не забывай про нас, Бобби. Заскакивай, когда будет возможность. У меня есть кое-что для тебя. — Мюриэль искренне улыбнулась Дину: — Было очень приятно познакомиться, Дин.

— Бобби Сингер? — спросил Дин, как только Мюриэль ушла и их больше никто не мог подслушать.

— Мне же нужен был псевдоним. А это хорошее имя.

— Да, хорошее, — согласился Дин. — И Бобби больше им не пользуется, так что можно спокойно его взять.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Дин, я выбрал это имя в память о нём. А также в надежде, что однажды смогу стать таким же хорошим человеком, каким был он.

Похоже, сегодняшний день был одним из тех дней, когда что бы Дин ни говорил, получалась фигня. Хотя, если подумать, такое случалось ежедневно.

— Нет, нет, Кас, идея отличная, мне не стоило шутить.

Кастиэль достал что-то из кармана, но Дин не сразу смог разглядеть, что это. Только когда Кастиэль нацепил это на нос и посмотрел прямо на Дина, он понял. Очки. Кастиэлю, бывшей многомерной волне божественного намерения, теперь требовались очки, чтобы прочитать грязное меню в мелкой кафешке.

— Так-то лучше, — сказал Кастиэль.

Когда Кастиэль потянулся за меню, у Дина появилась возможность полюбоваться его руками. Он помнил эти руки, они всегда ему нравились. Стройные и сильные. Достаточно сильные, чтобы вытащить человека из ада. Дин знал, что когда Кастиэль поднимал его из бездны, то не был в этом теле, в этом самом теле, которое теперь принадлежало ему единолично. Но иногда, когда Дину снились кошмары про ад, он видел, как его освобождают от невидимых цепей и уносят именно этими руками. Как его спасают этими руками.

Руки у Кастиэля уже не были прежними. Они двигались более неуклюже и менее уверенно. И теперь на них были шрамы, несколько штук. На тыльной стороне ладони, вдоль суставов пальцев, на ладони.

— Как это случилось? — Дин указал на длинный диагональный белый шрам между большим и указательным пальцами. Он представлял себе худшее: как Кастиэль каждый день сражался за свою жизнь с того самого момента, как покинул бункер, как его избивали ангелы, демоны и прочие монстры, как всё это время он проклинал Дина Винчестера за то, что тот бросил его.

Кастиэль посмотрел на руку и покачал головой.

— Замороженная пицца.

Про такой вариант Дин подумал бы в последнюю очередь.

— Что?

— Дин, духовка, оказывается, бывает горячей. К несчастью, я не узнал про прихватки тогда же, когда научился пользоваться духовкой.

— А что насчёт этого? — Дин указал на похожий шрам на второй кисти.

— Печенье.

— А этот?

— Тоже печенье.

— Так значит, ты любишь печенье? — рассмеявшись, Дин улыбнулся Кастиэлю.

Кастиэль кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Люблю. Очень сильно.

Улыбающийся Кастиэль выглядел иначе. В бытность ангелом Кастиэль мало улыбался, но даже когда улыбался, его улыбка была сдержанной и едва заметной. Улыбка человека Кастиэля была совсем не похожа на его ангельскую. Она была искренней и расслабленной. Начиналась на губах и захватывала всё лицо, заканчиваясь в уголках глаз. Впервые Дин увидел улыбку Кастиэля-человека в ту ночь, когда они привезли его в бункер, до того, как Дин выгнал его. И тогда при виде неё Дин почувствовал то, что, как ему в то время казалось, ему чувствовать не полагалось. Когда Кастиэль напротив него улыбнулся ему сейчас, Дин вновь почувствовал то же самое, только иначе и сильнее.

Потянувшись через стол, Дин взял Кастиэля за руку. Держа её ладонью вверх, он провёл пальцем по рваной метке на ладони.

— А что насчёт этого? Дай угадаю. Капкейки?

— Вендиго.

Этого ответа Дин также не ожидал. Кастиэль охотился, и Дин не знал, гордился он им или злился. Может быть, всего понемногу.

— Боже, Кас, ты охотишься?

— Иногда. Когда требуется.

Дин покачал головой с явным неодобрением.

— Кас, ты не должен охотиться. Это же опасно.

Кастиэль наклонился вперёд и опустил голос практически до шёпота.

— Людям этого города требуется защита. Они не знают, что там во тьме. А я знаю.

— Так ты считаешь, что обязан защищать их?

— Я делаю, что могу, Дин. Может, я больше не ангел, но я всегда буду хранителем. — Кастиэль забрал руку из руки Дина. — Так у меня хотя бы есть цель.

Дин сглотнул. Он помнил дни, когда Кастиэль был _его_ хранителем, и сейчас понял, что желал бы вернуть то время. Дай ему шанс, и он поступил бы иначе.

— Я понимаю, Кас.

— Спасибо, Дин. — Кастиэль откинулся на спинку сиденья. — Как Сэм?

— У Сэма всё отлично. — Дин также откинулся на спинку, обрадовавшись смене темы. — Вообще-то, я как раз еду к нему в гости. Он живёт в паре сотен миль отсюда, с симпатичной девушкой, которую зовёт своей женой. Можешь в это поверить?

Кастиэль широко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, могу. Рад за Сэма. Так ты сейчас один живёшь в бункере?

— Кевин уехал вскоре после Сэма, так что да. — Дин пожал плечами. — Думаю, именно так всё и должно было случиться.

Кастиэль усмехнулся.

— Должно было? А что случилось со всем этим «К чёрту судьбу и её планы»?

— А, да. Хорошие были времена, — улыбнулся Дин воспоминаниям, а Кастиэль, казалось, старательно давил улыбку. — Так что за вид горного охотника? — Дин с намёком провёл ладонью по подбородку.

— С ней тепло. И я действительно живу в горах. — Кастиэль пригладил бороду, нахмурив брови. — Она тебе не нравится?

— Нет, нет, всё нормально, просто она, я не... Она немного напоминает мне о Чистилище.

— О. — Кастиэль словно поник.

— Просто я к ней не привык, вот и всё.

— Конечно, ты к ней не привык, Дин. Ты не видел меня больше трёх лет. — Кастиэль скрестил руки на груди и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Дин снова это сделал, снова сказал фигню.

— Слушай, Кас, я бы о многом хотел поговорить с тобой. Мы можем куда-нибудь пойти?

Кастиэль кивнул.

— У меня есть дом. В горах.

— Тогда как насчёт взять пирог на вынос? — Дин сразу ухватился за идею пойти к Кастиэлю домой, узнать, какие вещи ему нравятся, чем он окружил себя. Было бы здорово побывать в его доме.

Кастиэль согласился, и Дин заказал по два кусочка каждого из трёх видов пирога. Официантка пришла с двумя пакетами: тот, что с заказанными пирогами, вручила Дину, а другой — Касу, подмигнув ему.

— Это для сам знаешь кого. Её любимые. Крепко обними её за меня, ладно, Бобби?

Кастиэль кивнул и поблагодарил её.

— Так ты живёшь не один? — Дин старался, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно, но в душе бушевала буря. Как бы сильно в прошедшие годы он ни надеялся и желал компании для Кастиэля, но стоило ему увидеть Каса во плоти, как от одной мысли о ком-то рядом с ним становилось неуютно.

— Да, не один. — Кастиэль встал и надел куртку и шапку, а Дин всё ещё сидел, не уверенный, что делать дальше. — Ты познакомишься с ней, когда мы приедем в хижину. Она тебе понравится.

— О, ясно. — Дин сглотнул. Он сильно сомневался, что она ему понравится. Посмотрев на ладони, он прижал их столу, чтобы взять себя в руки. Похоже, не будет здорово побывать в доме Каса, и уж точно будет непросто.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Гризли Адамс** — Джон «Гризли» Адамс (1812-1860) — известный охотник, живший в горах и охотившийся на медведей-гризли и других диких животных для продажи их мяса и шкур. Также он ловил медведей живьём и продавал их зоопаркам, зверинцам и прочим. У него был и собственный зверинец, а позже ещё музей и партнёрство в цирке. Он выращивал и дрессировал медвежат, одного из таких медведей, который долго прожил с ним, звали Бенджамин Франклин. Бен часто сопровождал его в походах по лесу, иногда помогал успокоить непослушных диких медведей и даже однажды спас жизнь от грозной мамы-медведицы. Из той битвы они оба вышли с серьёзными травмами, медведица поцарапала Джону голову, эта рана в последующие годы не раз напоминала о себе, и спустя пять лет в конце концов свела его в могилу. В год его смерти была опубликована его биография, в 1972 году вышел роман «Жизнь и эпоха Гризли Адамса», где Джон был центральным персонажем, и позже по этому роману сняли фильм и сериал. Как персонаж он известен своей бородой.


	2. Те, что на лице

Дин редко использовал слово «вероломный», даже мог бы ошибиться в его написании, но именно оно напрашивалось на язык при виде дорог, которые вели к дому Кастиэля в горах. Дин ехал за крупногабаритным пикапом Кастиэля с огромной осторожностью, следя, чтобы Импала не пострадала из-за коварных последствий холодной погоды. Когда они приехали, то он припарковался позади пикапа, сбоку от небольшой бревенчатой хижины.

Кастиэль дождался Дина и вместе с ним пошёл по исхоженной тропе к входной двери. Отпер дверь, толкнул от себя, и они вошли в тёплое небольшое помещение, на ходу Кас позвал:

— Сэм. Сэм, ты где? Выходи, милая. У нас гости. — Кастиэль поставил пакеты из кафе на кухонный стол, потом снял куртку и шапку и повесил их на крючок у входной двери. Дин там же повесил свою куртку.

Сэм?

— Так её зовут Сэм? Хех. Бывает же. — Дин огляделся, но никого не увидел и не услышал. Интересно, знает ли подруга Кастиэля Мюриэль об этой Сэм? Скорей всего — да, судя по тому, как влюблённо она глядела на парня.

— Наверное, она в спальне, прячется под покрывалом, — пояснил Кастиэль, будто прятаться под покрывалом совершенно нормально. — Она не привыкла к гостям.

— Так ты нашёл себе робкую? — поддразнил Дин, и Кастиэль рассмеялся.

— Скорее, ленивую.

— Эй, не будь к ней так строг. 

Дин не знал, почему решил встать на её сторону. Если Кастиэль сказал, что она ленивая, то значит, она настоящая лентяйка, потому что Кастиэль всегда говорил как есть. Кастиэль умел лгать, пусть так и не стал в этом мастером, но, похоже, он всё ещё не понял, что иногда при подходящих условиях можно вплести небольшое лукавство и выдумку.

— О, поверь мне, я с ней не строг. Она мною, как говорится, крутит как хочет. — Уперев руки в бока, Кастиэль покачал головой. — Даже когда она плохо себя ведёт.

Дин убрал руки в карманы.

— Да, не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал он под нос и вздрогнул от того, как горько прозвучали слова, но ничего не смог с этим поделать.

Он прежде никогда не слышал, чтобы Кастиэль говорил о ком-то с такими явными нежностью и близостью, и от этого кошки скребли на душе. Дин задумался, знала ли она про него, но потом вдруг подумал, что она могла вообще ничего про него не знать.

— Ну, если ты рассказывал ей про меня, то она, наверное, просто не хочет меня видеть, — произнёс Дин с внешней лёгкостью, улыбаясь одними губами, надеясь, что Кастиэль при желании сочтёт это шуткой.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Она отличный компаньон, но очень мало обращает внимания на то, что я ей говорю.

Кастиэль пошёл в спальню, а Дин остался ждать в гостиной.

— Вот ты где, — услышал Дин его слова и приготовился к встрече с ней. 

Чёрт побери. Последнее, что ему нужно, это повторение фиаско с Дафной. После гибели Кастиэля в резервуаре, когда Дин считал, что потерял его навсегда, тогда он впервые осознал несколько откровений о своей дружбе с Кастиэлем. Когда он увидел Дафну, когда ему представили её как жену его ангела, то он был уверен, что лицо выдало его чувства, но даже в обличие Эммануэля Кастиэль ничего наивно не замечал. И Дин благодарен за это.

— Идём. Вот так, хорошая девочка, — донёсся голос Кастиэля из другой комнаты. 

Тон его голоса был знаком Дину, хотя из уст именно Кастиэля ему ещё не доводилось его слышать; по звучанию и ритму он был похож на то, как говорят с маленьким ребёнком или...

Собака выбежала из комнаты вперёд Кастиэля и прыгнула на Дина, вырвав его из мыслей и едва не сбив с ног.

Дина захлестнули чувство удовлетворения и ещё какое-то непонятное, но более приятное чувство. Облегчение было такое сильное, что казалось, будто он никогда прежде не испытывал такого, хотя знал, что это неправда.

Восстановив равновесие после «нападения», Дин погрузил руки в шерсть, почёсывая собаке шею.

— Ну здравствуй, Сэмми. Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он совершенно искренне. 

Сэм лизнула его и замотала хвостом.

— Я так и знал, что ты ей понравишься. — Кастиэль улыбнулся, когда Дин сел на пол, чтобы почесать Сэм живот. — Рад, что вы двое подружились.

— Да? — Дин поднял взгляд на Кастиэля. — Почему?

— Потому что она мой компаньон.

— Мог бы сказать, что твой компаньон — собака.

— Ты о чём? Все знают, что Сэм собака. Кем ещё ей быть?

Дин едва не рассмеялся от наивности Кастиэля. Изогнув губы в улыбке и приподняв брови, он многозначительно посмотрел на Кастиэля, пока до того не дошло. И можно было не сомневаться, что до Кастиэля дошло, потому что у него ярко покраснели кончики ушей, выглядывавших из-под копны волос.

— Нет, здесь только я и Сэм, — промямлил он. — Я и моя собака.

— Ясно. — Дин в последний раз похлопал Сэм по голове, после чего встал и вытер руки сзади о джинсы. Наконец почувствовав, что в комнате было прохладно, он огляделся. — Может, подбросишь ещё дров?

Кастиэль так и сделал. Он подошёл к камину в гостиной, сбил пепел с обгоревших дров кочергой, раскрывая кислороду ярко-красные горячие угли. Поправил дымовую заслонку и подкинул пару дровишек.

— Разогреется через несколько минут, — сказал он. — А мне нужно ненадолго отойти, если ты не против.

— О, да, конечно, — кивнул Дин, поднял руки к разгорающемуся огню и потёр ладони друг о друга, согревая.

— Пожалуйста, можешь перекусить всем, что захочешь. В холодильнике есть пиво, а в шкафчике — еда, если ты проголодался, — предложил Кастиэль.

Дин пожал плечами.

— У нас есть пирог.

Кастиэль указал на кухонные полки.

— Тарелки и приборы там, если нужны.

— Спасибо, чувак. — Дин оставался стоять посреди комнаты, пока Кастиэль не исчез в ванной. — Раз уж можно, — сказал он вслух, взял пиво из холодильника, открыл бутылку и начал рыться в шкафчиках якобы в поисках тарелки. Он не нашёл, что искал, но зато нашёл печенье. Коробки, пакеты и пластиковые контейнеры с различными видами печенья.

— Он явно сладкоежка, — снова сказал Дин вслух, в этот раз обращаясь к собаке Сэм. Увидев такое разнообразие печенья, он передумал насчёт пирога. — В чужой монастырь... — протянул он, достал пакет из шкафчика, взял своё пиво и уселся на диван, накрытый стёганым одеялом.

Кастиэль, похоже, занимался в ванной чем-то очень долгим. Сэм запрыгнула на диван и легла рядом с Дином, положив голову ему на бедро. Он начал гладить её по голове, вновь оглядывая комнату, но на этот раз обращая внимание на все детали. Интерьер был проще некуда. Диван, кресло, стол, лампа, ещё стол, но уже побольше на кухне вместе с двумя стульями. На стенах из деревянных досок было пусто, лишь одинокие часы стояли на краю крупной каминной полки. В комнате не было ничего, что можно было бы счесть личным или декоративным. Никаких фотографий или картин на стенах, никаких ковров и ковриков на полу. И никакого телевизора. Дин уверен, что даже амиши больше себе позволяли. Как Кастиэль мог жить так аскетично?

Кас вышел из ванной, когда Дин как раз запихнул в рот последнюю печеньку, и, подняв взгляд, он ею подавился. Прокашлялся, проглотил-таки печенье и запил всё пивом, прежде чем смог наконец спросить:

— Ого, Кас, ты что сделал, приятель?

Кас провёл открытой ладонью вверх и вниз по щеке, прищурившись.

— Побрился.

— Я вижу. — Дин кивнул раздражённо и понятливо, хотя на деле ещё ничего не понял. — Но зачем? В смысле, ты же сам сказал, что тебе с ней было тепло. — А потом он вспомнил, как сказал, что ему борода не понравилась, что от неё ему неуютно. И впервые с их встречи Дин подумал, что, возможно, он всё-таки никогда не терял Кастиэля. — Эй, ты же сделал это не из-за меня? Только потому что я...

— Нет, нет, нет, — оборвал его Кастиэль. — Кожа начала зудеть, и я... Я так и так собирался побриться.

— Хм. — Дин словно почувствовал себя легче, ободрённый таким простым действием, как бы это ни было лишено смысла. Правда это или нет, но Дин предпочёл верить, что Кастиэль побрился из-за него.

— Ты все съел? — Кастиэль, нахмурившись, указал на руку Дина. — Ты съел ВСЕ Орео?

Дин посмотрел на пустой пакет в руке.

— Да, прости, чувак. Похоже, невозможно съесть только пару штук, правда? Но в любом случае у тебя ещё дофига другого печенья.

— Но не Орео.

— Нет, не Орео. — И Дин снова почувствовал себя кошмарным злодеем. Парнем, который вначале выкинул падшего ангела из бункера, потом несколько лет не мог его защитить и в завершение съел все его Орео. В аду точно есть особое место для людей, вроде Дина Винчестера.

— Но, эй, у нас есть пирог. Хочешь пирог?

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

— Я не ем пирог.

— Что? Серьёзно? Я не знал, что ты не любишь пирог. В смысле, ты прежде...

— Я не говорил, что не _люблю_ пирог.

— О.

Кастиэль неловко огляделся.

— Хочешь кофе? Или горячий шоколад?

— Горячий шоколад? Было бы здорово, Кас, я целую вечность не пил горячий шоколад. Знаешь, что самое замечательное в горячем шоколаде? Маршмеллоу. Пожалуйста, скажи, что у тебя есть маршмеллоу. — Дин точно видел пакет в одном из шкафчиков.

Кастиэль закатил глаза.

— Конечно, у меня есть маршмеллоу. — Он достал пакет с полки и с раздражённым фырканьем бросил его на стол.

Дин постарался не рассмеяться от того, как оскорбился Кастиэль из-за намёка, что он мог предложить горячий шоколад без маршмеллоу. Дин и так чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что съел все Орео — похоже, это любимое печенье Кастиэля. Мысли о маршмеллоу натолкнули его на идею, как искупить вину — наверное, лучшую его идею за все годы.

— Я сейчас приду, — сказал Дин Кастиэлю, после чего сбегал до Импалы, нашёл в сумке нужное и вернулся. Кастиэль за всё это время не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Дин положил два шоколадных батончика на стол и достал с полки коробку с цельнозерновыми крекерами Грэма.

— Кас, ты когда-нибудь пробовал с'моры?

Кас покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, что это. Так что вряд ли.

— О, тебе они понравятся, приятель.

Восторг Дина рос с каждым этапом приготовления. Кастиэль с простым интересом наблюдал, как Дин поджаривал маршмеллоу до светло-коричневой корочки, но когда Дин плюхнул горячую поджаристую каплю на крекер Грэма и шоколад, Кастиэль уже выражал не меньший восторг, чем у Дина, не сводя взгляда с творения в его руке.

— И что теперь?

— А теперь просто кусай его. — Дин поднёс с'мор к его рту, и Кастиэль послушно откусил.

— М-м-м-м-м, — протянул Кастиэль с закрытыми глазами. Растаявшие шоколад и маршмеллоу выдавились с боков «сэндвича», и Дин поймал беглецов пальцем, чтобы не пропала ни одна сладкая капля. Он на автомате предложил палец Кастиэлю, и тот дочиста его вылизал, снова издав полустон. Вибрации от него и ощущение аккуратного обсасывания пальца выдернули Дина обратно в реальный мир. Он резко отдернул руку и отступил назад, запнувшись. Опустил голову и прочистил горло.

— Про-прости, — прозвучал голос Кастиэля

Дин поднял голову. По озадаченному тону и ошеломлённому выражению лица Кастиэля становилось ясно, что он не был уверен, за что именно извинялся, но извинение всё равно звучало искренне. Недоеденный с'мор упал на пол у ног Кастиэля.

— Нет, Кас, ты ничего не сделал... — Дин замолчал, когда Сэм стукнулась о его ногу, спеша мимо него, чтобы слизать сладость с пола.

— Нет, Сэм, нельзя! — Кастиэль попытался ногой оттолкнуть собаку, но опоздал. Она села на задние лапы и посмотрела на Кастиэля большими карими глазами с выражением на морде, максимально, насколько Дин встречал у собак, близким к улыбке.

— О нет, — Кастиэль вцепился пальцами в волосы. — О нет. Она съела его. Что мне делать? Что мне делать? — Кастиэль тяжело дышал, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Дин растерялся. Он никогда прежде не видел такого Кастиэля. Кастиэль, который повернулся спиной к Небесам ради того, чтобы поступить правильно, который сражался против Апокалипсиса и встречался лицом к лицу с Люцифером, не моргнув глазом, который был на Небесах, в Аду и везде, что между, — этот Кастиэль паниковал.

— Да это ерунда. Сделаем ещё. Не проблема.

Кастиэль покачал головой и упал на колени рядом с Сэм.

— Ей нельзя шоколад. Шоколад — яд для собак.

— Она никогда не ела шоколад?

— Конечно, она никогда не ела шоколад. Она же собака, Дин.

— Ладно, прости. Я не знал. — Дин присел с другого боку и погладил Сэм. — Она выглядит в порядке. Да и там было мало шоколада.

Кастиэль сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего кивнул.

— Да, да. Думаю, ты прав.

— Конечно, я прав, — заверил его Дин. — Посмотри на неё. Она абсолютно в порядке.

Кастиэль гладил Сэм по спине, с каждым движением всё больше успокаиваясь.

— Я беспокоюсь о ней, — сказал он.

— Да. Понимаю. — Дин наблюдал за другом. — Она же твой компаньон.

Только оказавшись в считанных дюймах от лица Кастиэля, Дин заметил на нём шрамы. Один на щеке перед ухом. Другой, более длинный, шёл вдоль челюсти и заканчивался прямо под подбородком. Ещё как минимум два на лбу: едва различимая линия, пересекавшая бровь, и линия поменьше, но розовее, ближе к волосам, — оба шрама прежде прятались за лохматой чёлкой.

Дин вскочил на ноги.

— Именно поэтому ты и не должен охотиться. — Он необъяснимо злился из-за того, что стало с лицом его ангела.

— Ты о чём, Дин? — Кастиэль тоже поднялся.

— Твоё лицо, Кас. Что, чёрт побери, случилось с твоим лицом?

— О. — Кастиэль коснулся шрама на щеке. — Иногда я забываю про них. Они не от охоты.

— Тогда от чего они? И я не куплюсь на очередные неудачи с готовкой.

— Нет. — Кастиэль опустил подбородок к груди и немного отвернулся от Дина.

Что бы это ни было, Кастиэль явно не хотел рассказывать об этом, но Дин хотел знать. Ему нужно было знать. Дин обнял его лицо ладонью.

— Кас, что случилось? — тихо спросил он, весь гнев сменился на беспокойство. Он скользнул большим пальцем по ямочке на подбородке. — Пожалуйста, расскажи.

Кастиэль поднял взгляд, смотря на него большими блестящими глазами.

— Драка.

— С кем? Мне казалось, ты сказал, что они не от охоты.

— С людьми. В барах.

— Они от драки в баре.

— Да, от драк, не от одной драки.

— Сколько?

— Я не знаю. Много.

— Сколько много?

— Я же сказал, что не знаю! — сорвался Кастиэль, повысив голос, и Дин оторопело моргнул, закрыв рот. — Прости, Дин. — Кастиэль опустил глаза, теребя подол кофты. — После ухода из бункера я... — Он замолчал и встретился со взглядом Дина. — Я бы предпочёл не говорить об этом, если можно.

Дин облизнул губы, прикидывая.

— Всё нормально, Кас. Как хочешь.

Всё не было нормально, но Дин не будет давить, иначе он рисковал лишь сильнее оттолкнуть его. Чего он хотел, чего, чёрт побери, жаждал, так это обнять Кастиэля и сказать, что, что бы он ни сделал, что бы ни случилось, всё это уже не важно и теперь он в безопасности, потому что Дин больше позволит ничему плохому с ним случиться. Но он ничего не сказал и не сделал, и они оба долго просто стояли, не произнося ни слова.

Кастиэль первым нарушил молчание.

— Ты сказал, что хотел о многом со мной поговорить.

Хотел. Поэтому они сюда и приехали. Но теперь он хотел бы отложить это, забыть на время, потому что хотел не говорить о себе и Сэме, а больше узнать про Кастиэля: как он перешёл от барных драк к ожогам от готовки, как оказался здесь, на горе за чертой небольшого городка, назначив себя хранителем его жителей. Почему он так и не вернулся в бункер. Но в первую очередь Дин задолжал Кастиэлю правду.

— Как насчёт, мы сделаем ещё с'моры, и затем я расскажу тебе историю про глупого и отчаявшегося человека.

— Этот человек — ты, Дин?

Дин кивнул.

— Да, да, я.

Они сели на деревянный дощатый пол у камина. Кастиэль жарил маршмеллоу над огнём, а Дин рассказывал. Рассказывал всё то, что должен был рассказать ещё несколько лет назад, то, что никогда не хотел утаивать, но утаил.

— Теперь Сэм в порядке? — спросил Кастиэль. — Он полностью поправился?

— Лучше прежнего, — сказал Дин. — И раз уж ангелы вернулись на Небеса, а демоны заперты в Аду, то Сэм вновь пошёл в колледж, встретился с девушкой и попал на крючок.

— Значит, ты принял правильные решения, — заключил Кастиэль.

Дин размял руки.

— Ага. Но я не уверен в этом.

— Это всё? — спросил Кастиэль. — Это всё, что ты хотел мне сообщить?

Дин посмотрел на Кастиэля. За разговорами солнце успело сесть, и в комнате потемнело. Но огонь горел ярко, бросая неровные блики на лицо Кастиэля, напомнив Дину о том, как он однажды поймал лучшего друга в огненное кольцо. Дин постарался отряхнуться от старых сожалений — ему и новых хватало, — и вместо этого сосредоточил внимание на лице. Как и руки, лицо у Кастиэля теперь было немного иное. Не идеальное, с недостатками. Уязвимое. И захватывавшее дух.

— Дин?

— Да, Кас? — Дин отвёл взгляд, когда понял, что слишком долго пялился, открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но потом решил, что извиняться не за что, Кастиэль сам любил таращиться, так что поворот на сто восемьдесят градусов был только честен.

— Что-то ещё?

Дин сделал глубокий вдох и уверенно кивнул.

— Да. — Он облизал губы, даря себе дополнительную секунду, чтобы набраться храбрости и сказать то, что должен был. Они сидели одни, но он всё равно наклонился ближе к Кастиэлю, чтобы можно было сказать более лично, тихо.

— Кас, я...

Они оба вздрогнули от внезапно раздавшегося визга с другой стороны комнаты. Повернувшись, они обнаружили, что Сэм лежала у входной двери и громко скулила.

— О нет, Сэм. — Кастиэль подполз к ней и начал нежно гладить по рыжевато-коричневой шерсти. — Пожалуйста, Дин, помоги, — попросил он. — Я не могу потерять её. Я не могу потерять Сэм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Амиши** — религиозное движение, сильно консервативное. Они отличаются простотой жизни и одежды, нежеланием принимать многие современные технологии и удобства. Привержены традиционному сельскому образу жизни и редко принимают новообращённых со стороны, предпочитая закрытую общину.  
>  *** Маршмеллоу** — кондитерское изделие, но в варианте рецепта без яиц. Зефироподобные конфеты, состоящие из сахара или кукурузного сиропа, желатина, размягченного в горячей воде, декстрозы и ароматизаторов, взбитых до состояния губки. Иногда называются мини-зефиром. Несмотря на внешнее сходство с зефиром, маршмеллоу — это другое блюдо, потому как не содержит в своем составе яблочное пюре и яичный белок. Маршмеллоу продаются на развес и в пакетиках. Чаще всего они белого цветa, иногда цветные. Также бывают маршмеллоу в шоколадной или карамельной глазури, с орехами и ароматическими добавками. Большие и маленькие, круглые и квадратные. С некоторых пор эти конфеты продаются и в России, хотя в российских магазинах проще найти длинные четырёхцветные «жгутики», а не белые цилиндры.  
>  Американские дети любят класть кусочки маршмеллоу в чашку с горячим какао. Самый известный и несколько стереотипно-традиционный способ приготовления в Америке — это жарить пастилки на костре, во время лесных пикников. Разогреваясь, маршмеллоу увеличивается в размерах, внутри становится воздушным и тягучим, а сверху коричневым, поджаристым.  
>  *** С’мор или смор** (англ. S’more от англ. some more — «ещё немного») — традиционный американский десерт, который едят в детских лагерях обычно по вечерам у бивачного костра. С’мор состоит из поджаренного маршмеллоу и куска шоколада, прослоенных в два куска крекера Грэма.


	3. Те, что на теле

Дин стоял на пороге спальни Кастиэля. Сэм спала на кровати, свернувшись на боку и спрятав нос под задней лапой, а Кастиэль сидел рядом и нежно гладил её. Дин пришёл сказать, что ужин готов. Несмотря на скудные запасы Кастиэля, он смог приготовить еду, которая отлично выглядела и пахла ещё лучше, но при виде них он задумался и забыл, зачем пришёл, вместо этого молча ожидая и наблюдая.

Кастиэль пробыл человеком чуть более трёх лет, но любил своего компаньона — собаку — с такой силой, какую многие люди за всю жизнь не могли испытать. «Слишком большое сердце». Самандриэль сказал, что в этом была «проблема» Кастиэля. Может, для ангела это и было проблемой, но для человека это был дар, и Дин не мог не задуматься: что если. Что, если бы он не выкинул Кастиэля из бункера, что, если бы он нашёл Кастиэля несколько лет назад и привёл домой, что, если бы _он_ был компаньоном Кастиэля? Что, если бы нежные чувства, которые Кастиэль так щедро дарил собаке, вместо неё дарились бы ему?

Дин покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этих мыслей. Что сделано, то сделано, и Кастиэль выглядел вполне довольным созданной им временной жизнью.

— Как она? — Дин спрятал руки в передние карманы, опёршись бедром о дверной косяк.

— Хорошо. Ей уже лучше, — тихим голосом произнёс Кастиэль. — Спасибо, Дин. Не знаю, что бы случилось, не будь тебя здесь.

— Ерунда. Не сомневаюсь, она всё равно была бы в порядке.

Дин предположил, что Сэм что-то не то съела — либо шоколад, либо что-то ещё, поэтому он скормил ей небольшую порцию перекиси водорода из запасов основательной аптечки Кастиэля, чтобы вынудить собаку полностью опустошить желудок от всего недавно съеденного. Было грязно, но эффективно, и когда Сэм закончила блевать и выяснилось, что преступником оказался старый носок, Кастиэль отнёс её на кровать и сидел с ней, пока она не заснула.

— Если хочешь, я приготовил еду.

Кастиэль кивнул и поднялся медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Сэм. Он прошёл вслед за Дином на кухню, где Дин накрыл стол на двоих.

— Красиво, — указал Кастиэль на свечи, которые Дин зажёг и поставил на стол — только ради освещения, а вовсе не потому, как от света огня мерцали глаза у Кастиэля. — Мюриэль подарила их мне на Рождество в прошлом году.

— Как, э, обдуманно с её стороны, — сказал Дин.

Кастиэль просто пожал плечами, словно никогда не задумывался об этом.

— Я никогда ими не пользуюсь. Обычно я просто включаю верхний свет.

Верно. Верхний свет. Дин знал, что в горном домике Кастиэля есть электричество. Он видел большой пропановый бак сбоку от дома и предположил, что, наверное, также где-то стоял генератор, раз в доме имелись тепло и горячая вода, а холодильник морозил.

— Ладно, они всё равно уже наполовину сгорели. — Дин нагнулся над столом, собравшись задуть свечи, но Кастиэль положил руку ему на плечо.

— Оставь. Они красивые.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Дин и выдвинул стул для Кастиэля. — Садись.

Кастиэль сел и повернулся к Дину, одобрительно кивнув, когда тот надел толстую прихватку, прежде чем достать сковороду из духовки. Он поставил её на стол на вторую прихватку, потому что не нашёл у Кастиэля нормальных подставок под горячее.

Кастиэль придвинулся ближе к столу.

— Пахнет вкусно. Что это?

— Фриттата.

— Фри... что?

— Фриттата. — Дин выпрямился и сел на веретенообразный стул. — Это вроде омлета на стероидах. Я просто взял то, что у тебя было: картошку, лук, сыр, бекон, зелень, которая ещё не пожухла, потом добавил приправы, яйца и молоко, и — та-да! Фриттата.

— Фриттата, — повторил Кастиэль, проговаривая каждый слог. — Думаю, мне она понравится так же сильно, как нравится произносить её название. Фри-тта-та.

Дин, отрезавший кусок, просиял. Положив порцию Кастиэлю на тарелку, он с волнением смотрел, как тот поднёс вилку ко рту.

— М-м-м, — простонал Кастиэль с полным ртом.

— Ага? — Удовлетворённый, что Кастиэль явно заценил блюдо, Дин сосредоточил внимание на собственной тарелке.

— Я и не знал, Дин, что тебе интересно приготовление еды, — сказал Кастиэль, ненадолго оторвавшись от еды.

— Когда мы переехали в бункер, то я обнаружил, что мне правда очень нравится готовить. У нас там отличная кухня, пусть техника и из сороковых годов, но всё отлично работает. Раньше на этой кухне питались летописцы. Я готовил бургеры и папин суп для Сэма, когда он ещё жил в бункере, а потом начал экспериментировать, ну, знаешь, пробовать всякое... — Дин мгновенно прикусил язык, когда у Кастиэля застыло лицо, и вспомнил, что у Кастиэля не было возможности попробовать его готовку, потому что Дин выпроводил его за дверь, накормив лишь бурито из забегаловки.

— Я рад, что ты нашёл себе занятие по душе.

— Готовить одному не так-то интересно. Скучно только для себя. И делать многое другое, если подумать, одному не так интересно.

Кастиэль хотел сказать что-то. Это было видно по тому, как он замер и поднял взгляд на Дина, вилка с омлетом зависла на полпути ко рту. Но не сказал. Вместо этого он просто прочистил горло и запихнул еду в рот, молча жуя.

Внезапно между ними повисла напряжённость, и Дин не знал, как от неё избавиться, кроме как спастись шуткой.

— Теперь мы с Рози стали очень близки.

Кастиэль вскинул голову.

— Кто такая Рози?

Дин хихикнул.

— Это шутка, Кас. Розовая ладонь. То есть моя рука.

Не удивительно, что Кастиэль не понял. Дин поднял брови и намекающе ухмыльнулся.

— Моя рука, Кас. Теперь мои самые близкие отношения — с моей рукой. 

Конечно, Кастиэль не мог не начать удовлетворять себя за прошедшие годы. Если только, конечно, городские дамы не позаботились о том, чтобы ему не было одиноко. Дину не нравилось, куда пошли мысли — к воспоминанию о версии Кастиэля из будущего, в которое его послал Захария. Будущее стало настоящим, и этот Кастиэль был совсем не похож на планировавшего оргии, одурманенного наркотиками, отчаявшегося бывшего ангела, каким он тогда его видел. Этот Кастиэль был скромным, любящим, милым — а ведь именно о таких парнях мечтает каждая женщина?

— О, — наконец произнёс Кастиэль, и следом: — О! — что было уже больше похоже на смущённое фырканье. 

Дин же был просто рад, что его выдернули из неудачного хода мыслей, но теперь к нему пришли другие мысли.

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, — сказал Кастиэль.

— К чему?

— К одиночеству. Спустя время ты к нему привыкнешь.

— Хех. Может, мне тоже стоит завести компаньона.

— Вроде собаки?

— Ага. — Дин поджал губы. Ходьба вокруг да около выматывала. — Собаку. Или ещё кого.

Кастиэль с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Я очень тебе советую. Собаки множество раз помогали мне.

— Собаки? У тебя есть ещё?

— Нет, нет. Только одна.

— Ладно, запомню. Кстати, а почему ты назвал её Сэм? — спросил Дин обыденным тоном, будто не размышлял над этим с первой секунды, как приехал сюда. Он хотел, но вместе с тем боялся узнать, почему он назвал свою собаку — своего компаньона — Сэмом, а не Дином.

Кастиэль пожал одним плечом.

— Думаю, мне просто нравится произносить это имя. Каждый раз оно напоминает мне о твоём брате.

— Угу. — Дин постарался не выдать своего расстройства, но у него возникло ощущение, словно ему дали пощёчину.

— Дин, он был мне другом.

— О, нет. Я всё понимаю. — Он и правда понимал. Кастиэль скучал по Сэму. Кастиэль хотел быть похожим на Бобби. И это было абсолютно логично. Никто из них не подводил его. Никто из них не отталкивал его. Но это было тогда, а сейчас это сейчас. И Дин собирался всё исправить. Теперь у них был бункер и все его ресурсы, и впереди целая жизнь, за которую они могли бы во всём между собой разобраться. — Что ж, хорошие новости: теперь ты можешь поехать домой. И можешь взять с собой Сэм.

— Ты о чём? Я и так дома. — Кастиэль положил вилку и выпрямился.

Дин фыркнул и качнул головой.

— Нет, Кас. Я про настоящий дом. В бункере. Где ты и должен быть.

— И когда ты это решил?

— А? — Дин абсолютно растерялся. Он думал, что Кастиэль обрадуется возможности вернуться в бункер. Что будет в таком же восторге, как когда они привезли его после фиаско со жнецом. Что именно этого Кастиэль хотел все эти годы. Для него стало полной неожиданностью, что вместо этого Кастиэль, похоже, разозлился.

— Я был там только дважды: один раз как ангел и один раз в том виде, в каком я сейчас. В первый раз ты отказывался разговаривать со мной, а во второй ты попросил меня уйти спустя меньше часа. Я ни разу не почувствовал себя там желанным гостем. Поэтому, пожалуйста, Дин, объясни, когда это бункер стал моим _домом_? Пожалуйста, просвети, как бункер стал местом, где я должен быть, потому что я начал искать ответ на этот вопрос ещё до того, как у меня вырвали благодать и вынудили жить жизнью смертного.

Дин опустил взгляд на тарелку, потом отодвинул её. У него внезапно пропал аппетит. Слова Кастиэля били словно под дых, правда резала до самого сердца.

— Да, Кас, ты прав.

— Дин. Прости, это...

— Не извиняйся, — остановил его Дин. Это не Кастиэлю нужно было оправдываться. Явно это только Дин мечтал жить с Кастиэлем, но не Кастиэль. — Не мне решать, где ты должен быть. Решать только тебе. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что пусть я вёл себя, как капризный ребёнок, не говоря уж как дурак, но я всегда считал бункер _нашим_ домом. Твоим, моим и Сэма.

— Спасибо, Дин.

Дин поднялся из-за стола.

— Ты закончил? — Когда Кастиэль кивнул, Дин взял его тарелку вместе со своей и отнёс их в мойку.

— Думаю, я лучше поеду. — Дин стоял спиной к Кастиэлю, соскребая остатки еды в мусорное ведро. Если ему предстояло уехать отсюда так же, как и приехал — одному, то он вполне мог уехать прямо сейчас. Он едва не рассказал Кастиэлю о своих мыслях — нет — чувствах к нему. И сейчас был рад, что всё-таки не рассказал. По крайней мере, он мог уехать, сохранив хоть какое-то достоинство. — Сэмми ожидает, что я на днях должен приехать к нему.

Кастиэль встал прямо у него за спиной. Он смотрел через плечо Дина в окно над мойкой. Дин тоже посмотрел туда. Он не знал точно, что именно Кастиэль там увидел, поэтому смотрел на отражение Кастиэля в стекле, пытаясь догадаться, о чём он думал. Но человека Кастиэля было так же трудно прочитать, как и ангела. Сейчас Дин бы продал душу, чтобы узнать мысли Кастиэля.

— Тебе лучше остаться. — Кастиэль отошёл от окна и от Дина. — Приближается сильный снегопад. И уже поздно. Лучше не садиться за руль. На этих дорогах очень опасно.

Дин склонил голову, изучая ночное небо. Оно было чистым, а луна — полной и яркой. Он не видел ни одного признака ухудшавшейся погоды. Он повернулся и опёрся о мойку.

— Ты уверен? Я не хотел бы... злоупотреблять гостеприимством.

— Такое невозможно, Дин, — спокойно ответил Кастиэль, даже не глядя на него. Потом он повернул вентиль крана, намылил губку и начал мыть посуду.

Дин нашёл кухонное полотенце, висевшее на ручке холодильника, и встал рядом с Кастиэлем, готовясь вытирать.

— Я мог бы лечь на диване.

— Отлично, — согласился Кастиэль, и они продолжили работать вместе в тишине, моя и вытирая посуду.

Когда они закончили, Дин проследовал за другом до спальни, где Кастиэль взял подушку с кровати и бросил ему. Кастиэль остановился у кровати, провёл рукой по спящей собаке.

— Твоему ребёнку повезёт, из тебя выйдет отличный отец, Кас.

— Отец? — Кастиэль замер, опустив голову и задумавшись. — Нет, не вижу, как это возможно.

Дин пожал плечами.

— Почему нет? Ты всегда можешь найти себе хорошую девушку, как нашёл Сэм. Жениться на ней. Обзавестись маленькими Касами. Уверен, твоя подруга Мюриэль была бы только за. И у неё уже есть ребёнок, так что — джекпот. Мгновенная семья.

— Ты считаешь, мне именно так следует поступить? — Кастиэль смотрел на него буравящим взглядом, и Дину пришлось отвести глаза, пока он не сказал или сделал что-то, о чём мог бы пожалеть.

— Ну, теперь ведь неважно, что _я_ думаю?

— Ты сам заговорил об этом, — указал Кастиэль, и Дин вновь отругал себя за то, что так и не научился держать рот на замке. — Так ты думаешь, что мне стоит произвести потомство с женщиной? С Мюриэль? Ты этого хочешь, Дин?

— Пойду позвоню Сэму. — Он поднял тему семьи, но решил притвориться, будто это был не он, и избежать этого разговора. Кастиэль не поедет с ним домой, а значит, Дину придётся принять это, а не тыкать в это палкой при каждой возможности. Он уронил подушку обратно на кровать и выскочил из комнаты. Набрал номер Сэма, но сигнал не ловился, поэтому Дин накинул куртку и вышел на улицу. Он бесцельно блуждал по заснеженной территории вокруг хижины, пытаясь поймать сигнал. И остановился, когда услышал хруст под ботинком. Опустив взгляд, увидел, что это были ветки. Он стоял под деревом недалеко от сарая за домом. Он подобрал ветки, они были связаны вместе, создавая крест.

— Что ты делаешь?

Дин едва не выпрыгнул из кожи, услышав голос Кастиэля позади.

— Иисусе, Кас, в следующий раз предупреждай.

— Я не был уверен, куда ты пошёл.

— Просто пытаюсь поймать сигнал. — Дин отдал крест из веток Кастиэлю. — Что это? Крест? Кажется, я наступил на него. Сломал у основания.

Кастиэль взял крест, присел и воткнул его обратно в землю под снегом.

— Всё в порядке, Дин. — Он поднялся, отряхнул руки. — Попробуй поймать сигнал там, ближе к дороге. — Он указал Дину направление, а потом вернулся в хижину.

Дин посмотрел на крест, помечавший небольшой холмик у дерева. Быстро отошёл и направился к дороге, пытаясь расшифровать новую загадку и дозвониться до Сэма.

* * *

Дин нашёл Кастиэля на кровати рядом с Сэм, одеяло скомкалось у него в ногах. «Он просто спит», — Дин знал это, но всё равно подкрался на цыпочках и проверил, потому что ему так и не удалось забыть, как он держал мёртвого Кастиэля, убитого жнецом.

Сэм пошевелилась, коротко проскулив, и Кастиэль повернул голову. Дин замер, боясь, что его сейчас поймают, хотя он не делал ничего плохого. Но Кастиэль затих, так и не открыв глаза, и, удовлетворившись, что он без сомнений жив, Дин осторожно укрыл его одеялом и так же тихо вышел из комнаты.

Он разговаривал с Сэмом гораздо дольше, чем планировал, но оно и не удивительно, ему надо было о многом рассказать. В его отсутствие Кастиэль не только успел переодеться в фланелевые пижамные штаны и термо-пуловер, но и положить одеяло и подушку Дину на диван.

Дин подкинул полено в камин, потом сел на диван и снял рубашку с кофтой, оставшись в футболке. Стянул ботинки, потом вытащил из шлевок ремень. Свернул одежду и ремень и положил их поверх ботинок в изножье дивана.

Он очень устал, но сомневался, что сможет сомкнуть глаза. У него осталось много вопросов, он ещё об очень многом хотел узнать, но все ответы спали в другой комнате. Кастиэль был ближе к нему, чем в последние годы, и всё же гораздо дальше, чем Дин когда-либо представлял. Он заснул в размышлениях о злой иронии, что, найдя лучшего друга, он лишь начал ещё сильнее по нему скучать.

* * *

Он проснулся, когда утро ещё не наступило. Открыв глаза, он увидел Кастиэля, который тихо сидел за кухонным столом со стаканом воды в руке.

— Привет, Кас. — Дин поднялся и потёр глаза. — Я знаю, что кто рано встаёт, тому бог подаёт, но сейчас сколько? — Дин посмотрел на часы на запястье. — Четыре утра?

— Прости, что разбудил, — сказал Кастиэль. — Я не... Мне не спалось.

— Сны мучили? — Дин по собственному опыту знал, как сильно сны могут вымотать. — И что тебе снилось?

— У меня был когда-то другой компаньон, — осторожно начал Кастиэль. — Другая собака. До Сэм. Он умер, ветки, на которые ты наступил, это крест на его могиле.

— Ясно. — Конечно. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Кастиэль так испугался, когда решил, что Сэм заболела, почему так усердно заботился о ней.

— Долгое время он был моим единственным другом. Я нашёл его через несколько месяцев после ухода из бункера, и, можно сказать, он спас меня. Мне тогда было наплевать на себя — отсюда все эти драки в барах, но когда под боком оказалась другая жизнь, тот, кому требовалась моя забота — это дало мне стимул. Вынудило сделать выбор: жить или умереть. Я выбрал жизнь. Ради него.

Дин сглотнул, попытался облизнуть пересохшие губы. Кастиэль открывался ему, и он не хотел снова ляпнуть что-то неправильное.

— Как его звали? — Он подозревал, что уже знал ответ. По крайней мере, он надеялся, всем сердцем желал этого ответа.

— Я назвал его Дином, — произнёс Кастиэль тихим голосом, будто не хотел, чтобы Дин услышал. — Его убил волк.

— Оборотень?

— Нет. Обычный волк. Он укусил меня, и Дин набросился на него, но... — Кастиэль замолчал и прижал пальцы к вискам.

— Голова болит? — спросил Дин, и Кастиэль кивнул. — Садись сюда, — похлопал он по свободному месту рядом с ним на диване. — Посмотрим, смогу ли я помочь с этим. Я знаю несколько трюков.

Кастиэль подошёл к нему в темноте и сел рядом. Согнув ноги, Дин повернулся, так что большой округлый подлокотник дивана оказался у него за спиной. Взбил подушку и положил её на колени.

— Положи сюда голову, — сказал он. Кастиэль нахмурился, как всегда хмурился, когда не понимал слов или поступков Дина, но Дин просто похлопал по подушке.

Кастиэль устроился на диване, подняв ноги, и положил голову на подушку. Дин прижал к его лбу ладонь, потом скользнул вверх, убирая с лица отросшие волосы, а Кастиэль смотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Это из-за стресса. От кошмаров, — пояснил Дин. — Закрой глаза.

Кастиэль закрыл глаза, и Дин начал небольшими круговыми движениями массировать ему виски, потом поднялся к линии роста волос. Скользнул рукой ему под голову и осторожно надавил на основание черепа. 

Кастиэль тихо простонал, и Дин улыбнулся.

— Лучше?

— Да. Гораздо.

— Кас, ты чертовски напряжён.

Кас снова простонал.

— Он оставил шрам? — Дин продолжал массаж. — Тот волк?

— М-м-м. — Кастиэль указал на правый бок.

— Можно посмотреть? — спросил Дин и, почувствовав неохоту Кастиэля, добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Кастиэль глубоко вдохнул и открыл глаза. Он медленно задрал кофту, обнажая себя его взгляду. Дин подавил едва не вырвавшийся возглас ужаса: комнату освещал только камин, но его слабого света хватило, чтобы осветить полностью покрытое шрамами тело Кастиэля, и шрам от зубов волка был самым несущественным. Диагональные линии шли по животу, пересекая енохианскую татуировку. Одна толстая, длинная, вертикальная линия тянулась от центра груди вниз, а мелкие линии хаотично пересекали друг друга по всему торсу. Раны, оставившие эти метки, были нанесены преднамеренно, осознанно, точно. Дин знал не только, как нанести каждую из них, но и каким инструментом они наносились и сколько боли перенёс Кастиэль. И от этого ему стало тошно.

— Сними кофту, — приказал он Кастиэлю.

— Дин. Это не имеет...

— Пожалуйста, дай мне взглянуть, — исправился Дин, и Кастиэль послушался. Он сел спиной к Дину, и тот увидел, что спина была в таком же состоянии, что и грудь с животом.

Дин вытер рот рукой.

— Кас, кто сделал это с тобой?

— Я сам был виноват.

— Кто пытал тебя? Ангелы? Это были ангелы?

Кастиэль повернулся к нему лицом.

— Дин, я был очень слабым человеком. Сейчас я гораздо сильнее, но тогда я был слаб физически и духовно.

— Расскажи, что случилось.

Кастиэль вздохнул и кивнул.

— Когда Дин умер — мой пёс Дин, — я потерял рассудок от горя. Эмоции всё ещё были в новинку для меня, и тогда я ещё не научился контролировать их. Вопреки всему, что я знал, я помолился, надеясь, что на молитву отчаявшегося человека, умолявшего ни о чём ином, кроме как о чуде для своей собаки, ответит благородный ангел. Это было глупо, я знаю, но в то время я готов был почти на всё, чтобы вернуть Дина.

— Но ты сбежал.

— Да, спустя несколько дней. — Кастиэль улыбнулся. — Они были ангелами, но не стратегами. Они оставили лазейку, и я ею воспользовался.

— Это всё из-за меня.

— Нет, Дин, ты тут не при чём.

Дин прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к груди Кастиэля. Кастиэль вздрогнул, и Дин сразу же убрал руку.

— Прости. Я не хотел.

Несколько секунд Кастиэль смотрел на свои руки на коленях, потом взял руку Дина и поднёс её обратно.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Дин.

— Я хочу этого, — прошептал Кастиэль, и в животе у Дина всё затрепетало; он медленно провёл пальцами по линии шрама, будто читая его, узнавая историю за ним. Достигнув конца, он перешёл к следующему шраму — и к следующему. Он хотел прикоснуться ко всем, почувствовать всё, что случилось с его ангелом, узнать всё, от чего он должен был защитить его, но не защитил.

Кастиэль закрыл глаза. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, не считая случайной дрожи, когда пальцы Дина, нежно изучая, перемещались с одной метки на другую. Губы у Кастиэля были приоткрыты, но ни звука не доносилось, и, прикоснувшись ко всем меткам на теле, Дин положил ладонь ему на лицо, провел вдоль шрама на челюсти, изучая и его тоже. Когда Кастиэль открыл глаза, Дин увидел вероятность, шанс, возможность, которой прежде не было. Он наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал Кастиэля, потом ещё, и на третий раз Дин почувствовал ответ — Кастиэль сильнее приоткрыл губы, чуть повернул голову.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты производил потомство с Мюриэль, — прошептал Дин. Теперь он обхватил лицо Кастиэля обеими руками, прижавшись лбами на уровне бровей. — Чёрт, это последнее, чего я хочу, Кас.

Дин опустил Кастиэля на спину, и пусть тот лёг с готовностью, но всё же слегка упёрся Дину в грудь. Дин отодвинулся ровно настолько, чтобы было удобнее вопросительно взглянуть на него. 

— Дин, ты уверен? — моргнул Кастиэль, повторяя его же слова, и Дин понял, что его друг не сомневался, а беспокоился о нём.

— Я уже давно в этом уверен, — заверил Дин, и лежавший под ним Кастиэль улыбнулся.

Дин вновь склонился к его губам. Проталкивая язык в рот, он прижал ладонь Кастиэлю между ног и пока просто оставил её там, чувствуя, как член подёргивался и наливался кровью.

Кастиэль не сводил с него глаз, ожидая и нервничая, не зная, что будет дальше. И Дин понял, что, несмотря на всё пережитое за эти три года, этот Кастиэль, его Кастиэль, всё ещё был — там, где это важно, — невинен.

Дин прокладывал поцелуями дорожку вдоль шеи Кастиэля, вдоль ключиц и вниз по телу. Он раздвинул ему ноги, удобнее устраиваясь, и медленно стянул с него пижамные штаны. Самодовольно ухмыльнулся, когда обнаружил, что под ними не было белья.

Когда Дин обхватил Кастиэля ладонью за основание и лизнул по всей длине, дыхание у Кастиэля участилось.

— Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь делал это с тобой? — Он остановился лишь на несколько секунд, чтобы задать вопрос, и Кастиэль, одной рукой вцепившись в одеяло под ним, а другой — Дину в волосы, покачал головой. Дин не знал, Кастиэль не мог или не хотел говорить, но его устраивал любой вариант.

Дин снова улыбнулся, довольный, что именно он удостоится чести первым сделать это с ним, подарить ему новый опыт.

— Что ж, тогда наслаждайся, — пообещал он, облизнулся, увлажняя губы, и взял в рот.

Вот тут Кастиэль уже не удержался, дёрнулся и простонал его имя. Дин несильно ухватил его за бедро, успокаивая. Другой рукой он нашёл его руку, цеплявшуюся за одеяло, и переплёл их пальцы, сжав.


	4. Те, что не видны глазу

Кастиэль храпел.

Но Дина это ни капли не раздражало. К тому же, это не был «и мёртвого разбудит», «товарняк грохочет», сотрясающий стены храп. Это был скорее неглубокий, звучный рокот, напоминающий шум ливня, и Дин находил этот звук — по разным причинам — успокаивающим.

Но даже так он всё равно не мог не признать, что было непривычно просыпаться в одной постели с тем, кто способен издавать такие мужские звуки. Конечно, у него однажды такое уже было, после успешной охоты на вампиров в Техасе несколько лет назад, когда он случайно пьяным вырубился не в той постели, не в той комнате, не в том мотеле. Но он об этом не вспоминал. К тому же, в этот раз это не было ошибкой. В этот раз он сделал осознанный выбор.

И была ещё одна непривычная разница. С Кастиэлем он не чувствовал желания разбудить партнёра, чтобы беззаботно предложить ещё один раунд, прежде чем уехать из города. Наблюдая за спящим Кастиэлем, он чувствовал в груди тепло. Он хотел позволить другу выспаться, потом накормить завтраком и сделать всё, чтобы вызвать у него улыбку.

Кроме того, Кастиэль вымотался. После развлечений на диване удовлетворённо расслабленный Кастиэль предложил лечь в кровать поспать, но стоило им там оказаться, как он оседлал Дина и залез к нему в боксёры. Робко глядя на него сквозь опущенные ресницы, Кастиэль спросил: «Можно попробовать?», а потом отдрочил ему, и это была — довольно неожиданно — самая неторопливая и приятная дрочка в жизни Дина. Хотя техникой она, конечно, не впечатляла, и даже особых трюков не было. Дин подозревал, что для столь сильного наслаждения оказалось достаточно мысли о том, кто именно дрочил ему, а не как. Дин к такому не привык.

Его бы абсолютно устроило просто лежать рядом с Кастиэлем, пока тот не проснётся. Можно было бы делать и нечто похуже, чем просто любоваться длинными прямыми ресницами Кастиэля или его обветренными розовыми губами. Но у мочевого пузыря оказались другие планы, поэтому Дин осторожно выскользнул из-под одеяла и надел штаны.

Он собирался потом опять лечь в кровать, но Сэм ждала его, сидя прямо под дверью ванной, вывесив язык и стуча хвостом по полу.

— Ладно, ладно, Сэмми. Пойдём на улицу, девочка.

Дин надел куртку, обулся и вывел собаку погулять. На улице похолодало, повсюду лежал снег, но не было ни следа от предсказанного Кастиэлем сильного снегопада, и Дин усмехнулся. Кастиэль _хотел_ , чтобы Дин остался; очевидно, Кастиэль всё-таки научился искусству белой лжи. Дин достал сумку из Импалы, потом обнял себя руками и стал ждать, пока Сэм бегала от дерева к дереву, а потом к сараю.

Дин прошёл вслед за ней к ветхому, с плоской крышей строению без окон, стоявшему за хижиной Кастиэля. На дверях сарая висел замок, и Дин на автомате нащупал в куртке отмычки, но, найдя их, решил, что не стоит вторгаться. Подхватил сумку, позвал Сэм и вернулся в дом.

Дин потыкал дрова в камине и скормил ещё дерева огню. Потом расстегнул сумку и нашёл свой блокнот, лежавший поверх сложенной одежды. Он достал его, пролистал страницы. Похоже, ему всё-таки не придётся покупать новый.

Он достал карандаш из бокового кармашка и сел на диван, скрестив ноги, чтобы было удобнее положить сверху блокнот. В блокноте осталось только две чистые страницы, и он вполне мог дозаполнять свой журнал. В отличие от того, который ему оставил отец, у этого будет счастливый конец.

Он облизнул кончик карандаша и улыбнулся. «Я нашёл Каса», — написал он, и это всё, что он хотел добавить. Но пустовало ещё целых две страницы, и ещё столько хотелось сказать, поэтому незаметно для себя он начал записывать всё то, что никогда в жизни прежде не писал.

* * *

Для ужина прошлым вечером Дин использовал почти все яйца из запасов Кастиэля, но оставшихся вполне хватило на тесто для блинов. Дин стоял у плиты, готовя вторую партию, когда Кастиэль выполз из спальни, шаркая голыми ступнями по деревянному полу, волосы у него торчали во все стороны.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — прохрипел он.

— Посмотрите, кто проснулся, — поддразнил Дин. — Я уже выгулял Сэм.

— Спасибо. — Кастиэль зевнул, почесал шею. — Пахнет вкусно. Я жутко голодный.

Дин лопаткой переложил пару блинов на тарелку и протянул её Кастиэлю.

— Ты как раз вовремя, Кас. Держи.

Кастиэль сел за стол. Дин выключил плиту и присоединился к нему, и они завтракали в тишине несколько минут.

— Так, — наконец заговорил Дин, дожёвывая последний кусок. — Прошлая ночь.

У Кастиэля порозовели скулы, и он опустил глаза к тарелке.

— Да. Прошлая ночь.

— Всё было, э, супер? — Дин приподнял брови, ожидая ответа.

Кастиэль кивнул и посмотрел на него.

— Да, спасибо. А для тебя?

— Аналогично. И, э, спасибо, наверное, тоже. За, э, сам знаешь.

Кастиэль смущённо кивнул.

— Дин, ты должен знать, что я не... На самом деле я не...

— Что, Кас?

— Не вступал в сексуальные отношения. Ни разу после жнеца.

— Совсем? — спросил Дин. — Чёрт, чуть не забыл, я же сварил кофе. Будешь?

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Кастиэль, когда Дин встал. — И нет. Почти. Но нет.

— Сливки и сахар, я угадал?

— Да, — подтвердил Кастиэль. — И того, и того много.

Дин налил по чашке кофе Кастиэлю и себе.

— Ты симпатичный парень, Кас. И Мюриэль явно бы с радостью набросилась на тебя, предложи ты ей.

— Мюриэль довела до моего сведения о своих чувствах.

— Правда?

— Да. Под некоей омелой. Очевидно, во время праздников есть такая «традиция»: целовать «любого», с кем ты оказываешься под висящим растением. — Кастиэль обозначил слова «традиция» и «любого» воздушными кавычками, и Дин громко рассмеялся: похоже, социальные навыки Кастиэля всё ещё далеки от идеальности.

— Это правда, — сказал Дин.

— Не совсем. Например, если ты оказываешься под омелой с другим мужчиной, то, очевидно, это _не_ традиционно — поцеловать этого мужчину.

Дин фыркнул в кофе и отодвинул чашку, пока не разлил.

— Ага, ага. Это исключение из традиций.

Кастиэль уткнулся лбом в ладонь и покачал головой.

— Я ещё столь многого не знаю, Дин. И столь многое не имеет никакого смысла.

— Так значит, Мюриэль поцеловала тебя? И каким был поцелуй?

— Мягким. Податливым. Адекватным.

— Хех. Не могу не спросить. У тебя явно были возможности. Есть особенная причина, почему ты не... ну ты понял?

Кастиэль елозил вилкой по тарелке последние кусочки облитого сиропом блина.

— То, что случилось со жнецом — с Эйприл — ошеломило меня. До того, как она заколола меня, я не мог поверить, что человечество готово с равной страстью развязывать войну или создавать искусство лишь ради того, что мы только что делали в постели. Я не мог понять, почему на протяжении всей истории человечество готово убивать и быть убитыми только лишь ради этого. Всё это казалось... переоценённым. Но...

— Но? — Дин слушал, пока готовил кофе Кастиэлю так, как ему нравилось.

— Сегодня утром я чувствовал иное.

Дин поставил чашку на стол рядом с Кастиэлем и сел на своё место напротив вместе со своей чашкой.

— Это радует. Потому что есть ещё несколько вещей, которые я хотел бы показать тебе. Если ты не против.

— Сейчас? — спросил Кастиэль.

Дин пожал плечами, подул на кофе и сделал глоток. Он не хотел давить.

— Когда пожелаешь.

— Хорошо. — Кастиэль почесал голову, сделал долгий шумный глоток из чашки, после чего вытер рот рукой. Втянул плечи, глотнул ещё кофе, оглядывая комнату, словно видел её впервые, потом поставил чашку на стол и отодвинул её. — «Сейчас» меня вполне устраивает.

Дин медленно ухмыльнулся.

— Да, меня тоже.

* * *

Одно из окон в спальне Кастиэля смотрело на восток. Лучи поднимавшегося солнца разбудили Дина. У Кастиэля не было ни штор, ни занавесок, ничего подобного ни на одном из окон хижины, и, лёжа в кровати, Дин почти сразу увидел солнце, которое сейчас уже висело высоко в небе, выглядывая из-за облаков и верхушек деревьев. Снег падал сильнее, чем когда Дин гулял с Сэм, и он зачарованно наблюдал за снегопадом. Кастиэль лежал под боком, и Дин не мог придумать ни одной причины, чтобы вылезти из кровати.

— Дин? — Кастиэль лежал на животе, всё ещё частично на Дине.

— Да, тигр?

Кастиэль поднял голову, озадаченно сведя брови, и Дин улыбнулся, сразу догадавшись, что Кастиэль не понял метафоры.

— Мы закончили? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Закончили?

— Я про сексуальную активность. Это всё, что ты хотел показать мне?

Как только они вернулись в спальню после завтрака, Кастиэль быстро снял пижамные штаны, забрался на кровать и аккуратно улёгся на Дина, живот к животу. Когда он начал толкаться бёдрами, Дин просунул руку между собой и Кастиэлем, обхватил оба члена и подарил им так отчаянно нужное трение. Он уверенно работал рукой, пока Кастиэль над ним не поднял плечи и не напрягся, закрыв глаза, открыв рот, и кончил Дину в кулак. Его вида и звуков, издаваемых другом в оргазме, хватило Дину, чтобы быстро последовать за ним.

— Нет, Кас. — Дин перебирал пальцами по выступавшим позвонкам на спине у Кастиэля. — Есть ещё множество способов. Но мы будем продвигаться медленно.

— Медленно? — Дин не был уверен, Кастиэль просто не понял или был разочарован.

— Чуть медленнее, — исправился Дин и чмокнул Кастиэля в губы. — Согласен?

— Хорошо. — Кастиэль вновь устроил голову в изгибе шеи Дина, и тот уткнулся носом ему в волосы, вдыхая запах. Даже его запах теперь — после становления человеком — был иным, и Дину он нравился, он не мог надышаться им.

— Ты иногда вспоминаешь про свою благодать? — спросил Дин.

Кастиэль соскользнул с него и лёг на бок к нему лицом.

— Всё меньше и меньше.

— Скучаешь по ней?

— Да.

Дин кивнул, потом приподнялся, опёрся о локоть, оказываясь лицом к лицу с другом.

— Как он это сделал? Ты так и не рассказал, как Метатрон забрал твою благодать.

— Это случилось на Небесах. — Кастиэль гулко сглотнул и указал на шею. Дин положил на неё руку, но тут же убрал, когда Кастиэль вздрогнул. — Я был обездвижен, прицеплен к стулу. Он перерезал мне горло ангельским клинком и вытянул благодать, потом исцелил рану и отправил меня обратно на Землю.

— Мне жаль, Кас. — Дин снова протянул руку, на этот раз медленно, и легонько провёл пальцами по горлу Кастиэля. — Здесь? — спросил он. 

Кастиэль взял Дина за запястье и направил его пальцы к точному месту. Когда он отпустил его руку, Дин заменил пальцы губами, целуя воображаемую, невидную глазу метку. Он начинал понимать, что не все шрамы Кастиэля находились на коже.

— Я постараюсь вернуть её тебе, если хочешь, — тихо предложил Дин. — Где-то всё ещё бродят ангелы, которые могли бы...

Кастиэль не дал ему договорить.

— Нет, Дин. Я не хочу возвращать её.

Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Я изменился. Пробыв столько времени человеком, я изменился так сильно, что уже невозможно вернуться назад.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я думаю иначе. Хочу иное. И чувствую теперь тоже иначе, я, я теперь чувствую, и я... — Кастиэль не договорил и опустил глаза.

Дин не мог разобрать, что Кастиэль чувствовал: горечь или облегчение от своего смирения; возможно, всё вместе.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Кастиэль спустя несколько секунд. — Единственное, по чему я по-настоящему скучаю, это по возможности слышать твои молитвы.

Дин счастливо улыбнулся. Пропавшая возможность дотянуться до Кастиэля через молитвы и в его сердце оставила дыру. До её пропажи он никогда не осознавал, как важно ему это было, как иногда нужно было, чтобы Кастиэль мог выслушать его, даже когда не мог ответить. Но скоро эта дыра заполнится наилучшим способом.

— Что ж, теперь ты сможешь много и часто слушать меня, когда мы вернёмся в бункер.

Кастиэль напрягся.

— Бункер?

— Ну да, дома в бункере. Ты же теперь поедешь со мной домой?

— Я... Я же сказал тебе, Дин, что бункер мне не дом.

— Да, но это было до того как. Теперь, когда мы, — Дин помахал рукой между ними, — делаем это, то ты же вернёшься вместе со мной, верно?

— Делаем это? — переспросил Кастиэль, повторив жест Дина.

— В смысле, теперь, когда мы, э, ну, знаешь, мы... Да ладно тебе, чувак. Теперь ты должен вернуться.

— Ты про сексуальную активность? — Кастиэль прищурился. — Ты думаешь, что я должен вернуться с тобой в бункер только потому, что ты подарил мне секс?

— Нет, нет. Не потому что я подарил тебе... Я не «дарил тебе секс», Кас. Мы занимались им вместе.

— Но почему тогда? Ты считаешь, что из-за секса мне следует, я должен... — Кастиэль окинул взглядом комнату, скрестив руки на животе, теребя зубами нижнюю губу.

— Нет. Ну, да. В смысле, нет. — Дин знал, что дерьмово объяснялся, но нужные слова просто не шли. — Я просто предположил, что ты передумал, потому что, ну, ты понял.

— Ясно, — сказал Кастиэль таким тоном, что стало очевидно: ничего ему не ясно. — Дин, я не вернусь с тобой. Я не уеду отсюда.

— Так ты всё ещё злишься на меня. — Дин сел, опёршись спиной об изголовье кровати. — Ты не поедешь, потому что всё ещё злишься на меня.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Причин гораздо больше.

— А-ха, но ты не отрицаешь. Ты и правда всё ещё злишься на меня.

— Дин, я понимаю, что и почему ты сделал. Я так и сказал тебе. Но я не поэтому не поеду с тобой жить в бункере.

— Но ты всё ещё злишься.

— Я не хочу злиться. То, что ты рассказал мне, — я рад, что теперь знаю это. Но одно лишь знание не сотрёт так просто всё, что я эти годы чувствовал. Три года я верил, что, стоило мне стать человеком, как я перестал быть нужен тебе, потому что стал бесполезным. Три года я верил, что после всего, через что мы вместе прошли, после всего, что я отдал ради тебя, я, лишившись ангельских сил, стал для тебя лишь обузой.

— Это неправда, Кас. Всё это неправда. Ангел сказал мне...

— Да, я знаю. Но всё-таки, Дин, ты легко принял решение. Оно не оказалось для тебя трудным в ту ночь.

— Это было охрененно невозможное решение. — Он не хотел спорить об этом, потому что знал, что Кастиэль прав. Сэм был на первом месте. Сэм был на первом месте перед всем и всеми, и Дин сделал то, что ангел в Сэме сказал, без всякого сопротивления.

— Я не говорю, что так не должно быть. Я просто перечисляю факты.

— Я думал... надеялся... что ты будешь в порядке, — неуверенно закончил Дин приглушённым голосом.

— В любом случае я тогда ещё плохо управлялся в умении быть человеком. Меня бы просто убили из-за моей собственной глупости. Из-за отчаянного глупого человеческого желания не быть одному. И ты не представляешь, Дин. Ты не представляешь, как было трудно. Те вещи, которые я делал, те вещи, которые... — Кастиэль закрыл глаза, плотно сжал губы.

Дин не знал, что делать. Он хотел обнять Кастиэля, окутать собой и притвориться, что последних трёх лет никогда не было. Хотел наорать, накричать на него, что Кастиэль, должно быть, был слеп, раз думал всё это, раз не видел, что Дин чувствовал к нему. Он хотел прыгнуть в машину и унестись, потому что Кастиэль заслужил гораздо лучшего человека, чем Дин.

Дин неуверенно положил руку Кастиэлю на плечо, боясь отказа, но Кастиэль не возразил.

— Что случилось после того, как ты ушёл из бункера?

— Ты не хочешь знать.

— Нет, хочу.

Кастиэль глянул на Дина, потом сел прямо, скрестив ноги, лицом к Дину.

— Я не понимал тогда, что чувствовал, но было больно. Непривычные эмоции были такими сильными, что почти парализовали. Я хотел, чтобы боль ушла. И в то время я пользовался единственным известным мне способом её прогнать. Я напивался.

— Прости. — Дин опустил глаза. — Ты научился этому у меня.

— Но этого не всегда было достаточно. Конечно, иногда алкоголь приглушал боль, но временами от него все эти... эмоции... становились ещё невыносимее. Поэтому я также начал пользоваться наркотическими веществами.

Дин вскинул взгляд, уронив челюсть.

— Боже, Кас, наркотики? Серьёзно? Наркотики? Какие?

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

— Любые, какие удавалось достать. Любые, которые мне были готовы дать. Я был не придирчив.

— Как ты добывал деньги, Кас?

— У меня не было денег.

— Тогда как ты платил за... — Дин отвлёкся, старательно выталкивая из головы вновь всплывшие воспоминания о Кастиэле из будущего. Этот Кастиэль был не таким. Этот Кастиэль был наивным, с чистым сердцем. Но даже так Дин сомневался, что хотел знать ответ.

— Мне не нужны были для этого деньги. Люди постоянно покупали мне алкоголь. В основном мужчины. Почти всегда мужчины. И мужчины в барах с готовностью предоставляли ещё и наркотики, если они у них были.

— Мужчины? Не женщины? Хм.

— Часто у них просто не было выбора. В некоторых барах, Дин, совсем не было женщин.

Дин эгоистично почувствовал облегчение от того, что ангелу в конкретных вещах до сих пор не хватало понимания и хитрости. Он едва заметно покачал головой и начал объяснять:

— Да, Кас, это... — Глянув на Кастиэля, он замолчал. Сейчас не нужно вдаваться в подробности, он может объяснить в другой раз.

— Но довольно быстро я понял, что очень часто, когда люди дают тебе что-то, то хотят получить что-то взамен. Они считают, что ты должен им.

— Отсюда драки?

Кастиэль кивнул.

— Я старался дать им то, что они хотели. В основном им просто требовалась компания, и это было нормально. Мне тогда тоже хотелось компании. Но иногда они хотели большего.

Дин сглотнул.

— Большего?

Кастиэль натянул одеяло на колени.

— Мне тогда было наплевать на это тело. Я напоминал себе, что тебе очень нравились случайные встречи с незнакомками, иногда ты даже сам их искал, поэтому я попробовал. Но не смог. В груди всё так сжималось, что я не мог дышать. Часто казалось, будто в меня снова вонзали клинок.

Дин пожалел, что, когда Кастиэль так спокойно рассказал им с Сэмом о происшествии со жнецом, то Дин не среагировал иначе. Ему стоило тогда признаться Кастиэлю, какими бессмысленными всегда были эти встречи, каким пустым он чувствовал себя после того, как спадало опьянение от физического удовольствия. Ему следовало отвести Кастиэля в сторону и обсудить с ним произошедшее. Но там был Сэм, вместе с ангелом внутри него, и Дин сам едва держался, всё ещё приходя в себя от того, как на его глазах Кастиэля закололи в сердце, как на его глазах умер человек, который был ему важнее, чем он тогда был готов признать. Но вместо нужных слов он пошутил. Он не сделал ничего, лишь посмеялся и сказал Кастиэлю продолжать в том же духе, тогда как Кастиэлю требовалось от него совсем иное. Дин тогда так запутался во всё усложнявшейся паутине лжи, что абсолютно не заметил, какой вред нанесли Кастиэлю, и как трудно ему было привыкать к новому обличью. И до Дина резко и болезненно дошло, что пусть после ухода из бункера его другу пришлось через многое пройти, пусть он столько всего перенёс, но, возможно, уход из бункера — и от Дина — было лучшим, что могло произойти с Кастиэлем.

— А потом я нашёл Дина, — громко вдохнул Кастиэль и улыбнулся. — Или он нашёл меня. Думаю, на деле мы оба друг друга нашли.

— Люди не всегда хотят что-то взамен, Кас. Не стоит так думать.

— Это правда, Дин.

— Я не хочу.

Кастиэль склонил голову набок и скептически прищурился.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл из своего дома и переехал к тебе в бункер.

— Нет, Кас. Это не... не потому, что ты что-то должен мне. — Дин стукнулся головой об изголовье. Звук оказался громче и сильнее, чем ожидалось.

— Прости, но нам с Сэм нравится здесь. Бункер не вызывает во мне ностальгии. — Голос у Кастиэля звучал спокойно и ровно, но для Дина он никак не смягчал отказ. — Вообще-то, совсем обратное.

Дин изогнул губы в неприятной усмешке.

— Да, ладно, как угодно.

— Но здесь тебе всегда будут рады, Дин.

Кастиэль выжидающе посмотрел на него, но Дин не знал, чего он ждал. Бункер же был не за углом, и Кастиэль прекрасно знал об этом. Дин не знает, когда снова сможет приехать. А у Кастиэля нет ни телефона, ни компьютера, ни любого другого цивилизованного способа оставаться на связи. Кастиэль будет вне зоны доступа — но ведь именно так всегда и было?

— Как я сказал: как угодно. — Дин поджал губы и отвёл взгляд. Он попытался. Попытался извиниться. Попытался открыться ему, выслушать его, быть с ним. Попытался любить его, но Кастиэлю ничего из этого было не нужно. Что ж, к чёрту. — В любом случае я просто заскочил сюда по дороге к Сэму, а не искал здесь что-то.

Краем глаза Дин увидел, как расширились глаза у Кастиэля и открылся рот, и выскочил из постели, сжав челюсти. Он быстро оделся, и Кастиэль тоже. Дин отказывался смотреть на него, просто не мог смотреть. Кастиэль тихо сохранял расстояние между ними, но Дин всё равно чувствовал, что он вышел вслед за ним из спальни в гостиную. Дин подхватил сумку с дивана, потом нагнулся и погладил Сэм.

— Дин, — выдавил Кастиэль единственное слово, но Дин всё равно не повернулся к нему, опасаясь передумать, опасаясь, что снова поставит _свои_ желания, _свои_ нужды вперёд его. Но он больше так с ним не поступит. Он не будет насильно влезать в жизнь Кастиэля. Лучше вот так — на большом расстоянии. По крайней мере, так будет лучше для Кастиэля, а это главное.

— Полагаю, ещё увидимся. — Надев куртку и накинув лямку сумки на плечо, Дин наконец посмотрел на Кастиэля. Лицо у него было в красных пятнах, а глаза блестели, выглядя чертовски синими. Охрененно синими, такими синими, что Дин едва не сдался и не рухнул на колени, чтобы умолять Кастиэля простить его, поехать с ним домой и — пожалуйста, пожалуйста — найти возможность полюбить его. Но он сдержался.

— У тебя же есть мой номер, Кас? На всякий пожарный.

Кастиэль кивнул, постучал пальцем по виску.

— Да. Но я дам тебе ещё номер Мюриэль. На случай, если ты как-нибудь захочешь...

— Нет, спасибо. — В словах Дина невозможно было не расслышать почти жестокую окончательность. — Береги себя, ладно, Кас? И Сэмми тоже. Если я как-нибудь буду в городе... — Дин опустил подбородок, неуклюже делая шаг назад, после чего повернулся к выходу.

— Хо-хорошо, — услышал он за спиной голос Кастиэля.

Дин не оглянулся даже после того, как сел в Импалу и отъехал. Он не хотел видеть, как Кастиэль стоял в дверях на холоде и провожал взглядом Дина, или даже хуже — если он там не стоял. Он почувствовал жжение в горле и глазах, но продолжал ехать. Нельзя пока останавливаться. Вначале он должен уехать как можно дальше и быстрее. Но когда взгляд окончательно затуманился и больше не получалось сморгнуть и прочистить, у него не осталось выбора. Он притормозил где-то внизу горы, неподалёку от города.

Чёртов Кас. Грёбаный сукин сын Кастиэль.

Он колотил по рулю ладонями, пока наконец не сдался, упал лицом на руки и заплакал.


	5. Те, которые можно исцелить

Ему срочно требовался кофе. И теперь, когда в голове прояснилось, следовало спокойно поразмыслить. Может, Кастиэль и не хотел жить с ним, но уехать из города, не имея никакой возможности связаться с ним? Отказ от предложенного номера Мюриэль был глупой необдуманной реакцией, о которой он уже жалел.

В кафе было людней, чем накануне, так что Дин сам нашёл себе место, сев за тот же стол, где они с Кастиэлем сидели чуть более суток назад.

Официантка была та же самая, с безошибочной интуицией она подошла к нему уже с полным кофейником.

— И снова здравствуй, сладкий, — улыбнулась она и перевернула стоявшую на столе вверх дном чашку. — У тебя вид, словно тебе жизненно необходимо как можно больше кофе.

Дин сосредоточил внимание на поднимавшемся из чашки паре и кивнул.

— Да, очень нужен. Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, когда она закончила наливать.

— А где Бобби?

— Бобби? — Дин поднял взгляд, поначалу не поняв, о ком речь. На секунду он забыл про псевдоним Кастиэля. — А, Бобби. Да, он, э, он дома. У себя дома. А я как раз уезжаю из города.

— Уже? — нахмурилась она, вытирая свободную руку о фартук. — Почему так быстро?

— Что?

— Прости, если беспардонно лезу, но просто по тебе не скажешь, что ты рад своему отъезду.

Дин фыркнул. Он посмотрел на чашку в руках, потёр ладони о её бока, согревая, после чего сделал глоток.

— Да, но что поделать, мне пора возвращаться домой. К работе.

— Чертовски жаль, — сказала официантка. — Мюриэль думала, что ты дольше задержишься.

Мюриэль. Может, ему удастся поговорить с Мюриэль и взять у неё номер телефона.

— С чего она так решила?

Официантка пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Но мы все переживали, что Бобби живёт там один. Знаю, с ним Сэм, но это не то. Конечно, он явный одиночка, но я всё равно не верю, что это полностью его выбор. И иногда он кажется немного... — Она замолчала и покачала головой.

— Что? Каким он кажется?

— Не от мира сего. Будто он из другого места. Будто потерялся — наверное, так точнее всего будет сказать. Он иногда кажется потерянным, и, думаю... Думаю, ему бы пошла на пользу компания. Друг.

— Но у него же здесь есть друзья? Мюриэль?

— Я про «друга»-друга, — произнесла она с глуповатой улыбкой и, опустив подбородок, посмотрела на Дина поверх очков. — Даже Мюриэль знает, что у неё нет ни единого шанса с ним. Он скучает по кому-то. Он словно ждёт чего-то, и когда ты появился здесь с ним, то я от всей души надеялась, что это ты.

— Хм. — Дин сложил руки перед собой на столе. — Слушайте, мисс...

— Донна.

— Донна, я Дин. Слушайте, Ка... — Дин вовремя поймал себя, покачал головой. — Бобби уже взрослый и может сам о себе позаботиться. — Вышло резче, чем он намеревался, и ему стало стыдно. За это он оставит ей щедрые чаевые.

Она долила ему кофе, после чего спокойно ответила.

— Я и не говорила, что он не может.

— Вы не знаете, где я могу найти Мюриэль? Бобби попросил меня взять у неё кое-что перед отъездом.

— У Бобби был пёс по имени Дин.

— Совпадение.

— Хм, ну конечно. — Она выгнула бровь, оценивая его несколько секунд, после чего посмотрела на часы на стене позади неё. — Что ж, тебе повезло. У неё книжный магазин дальше по улице, но она придёт сюда на обеденный перерыв минут через десять. Она никогда не опаздывает.

— Отлично, — сказал Дин. — Я подожду.

— Может, принести тебе пока пирог? У тебя вид, словно тебе бы пригодился к кофе вкусный кусок домашнего пирога.

Мысль про пирог была хорошей. Мысли про пирог всегда были хорошими. Он ведь так и не съел те пироги, с которыми приехал к Кастиэлю. Теперь они пропадут впустую, вероятно, их выкинут, раз уж Кастиэль не любит — нет — _не хочет_ больше пироги. До сих пор Донна попадала в яблочко, поэтому если она считала, что ему пригодился бы пирог, значит, так тому и быть.

— Конечно, Донна, отличная идея. Я буду любой пирог на твой вкус.

— Что ж, у нас совсем закончились пироги со смирением. — Она прозорливо и дружелюбно улыбнулась на его усталую недовольную гримасу. — Поэтому сейчас принесу персиковый.

* * *

— Вот мой номер. Давайте я. — Мюриэль взяла телефон у него из рук и вбила информацию в список контактов. — Не могу поверить, что Бобби забыл мой номер, и вам пришлось сюда за ним ехать.

Как Донна и предсказывала, Мюриэль пришла вовремя. Дин оставил щедрые чаевые проницательной официантке, после чего проводил Мюриэль до её небольшого книжного магазина.

— Безумие, правда? Хотя в любом случае я приехал не зря. Я хотел попросить вас об услуге.

— Услуге? — Мюриэль удивилась, но заинтересовалась.

Дин кивнул.

— Я, э, должен уехать из города, и подумал, что, может, вы могли бы приглядеть за ним за меня.

— Вы уезжаете? Уже?

— Мне надо. Я ехал к брату и... да.

— Но вы же вернётесь? Скоро?

Дин смущённо пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, когда вернусь. И вернусь ли.

— О. — Она отвернулась от него и начала поправлять книжки на ближайшей полке. — Что ж, Бобби может сам справиться, — огрызнулась она, и Дин от неожиданности сделал шаг назад. Он не знал, чем именно мог расстроить её, но, видимо, расстроил.

— Может. Это правда, — согласился он. — Но я надеялся, что мог бы звонить вам время от времени. Для проверки, просто чтобы знать, что он в порядке. И мы могли бы оставить это в тайне между нами.

Она, сердито хмыкнув, покачала головой.

Дин вздохнул.

— Слушайте, я явно сказал или сделал что-то не то, но у меня здесь нет иных вариантов. Так вы можете помочь мне?

Она резко повернулась к нему.

— Я думала, вы были его другом. Из прошлого.

— Так и есть. Поэтому я и хочу проверять...

— В смысле, я думала, что вы были его... — Она вздохнула, положила руки на бёдра. — Простите. Наверное, я ошиблась. Я ожидала, что вы дольше останетесь, потому что думала, что вы были тем самым. — Она наклонилась ближе, внимательно рассматривая его лицо.

— Кем?

— С картин.

— С каких картин?

— В основном, из-за ваших глаз.

Дин смущённо потёр лицо рукой.

— Мне, э, недавно что-то попало в глаза. Когда я сюда ехал.

— Они очень зелёные. Как листва деревьев.

Дин надул губы и скорчил гримасу.

— Э, ладно.

— И у вас также веснушки.

— Были шотландцы в роду. Вы к чему ведёте?

Она прищурилась, продолжая изучать его лицо, потом медленно обвела взглядом всё его тело до самых ботинок. Обычно незнакомцам было непросто вынудить Дина Винчестера почувствовать себя неуютно, но Мюриэль справилась на десять баллов.

— Если вы не хотите помочь мне...

— О, я помогу вам, — оборвала она, потом обошла его и махнула рукой, чтобы шёл за ней. — Но вначале я хочу показать вам кое-что.

Она провела его в заднюю комнату, которая оказалась также складом, и достала стоявшую в углу большую прямоугольную вещь, обёрнутую в бумагу.

— Придётся потом повторно завернуть, — сказал она, срывая слои обёрточной коричневой бумаги, являя свету картину на холсте. Она поставила её на стол, оперев о стену.

У Дина отвисла челюсть при виде нарисованной сцены.

— Это же вы, верно? — Мюриэль наблюдала за ним, пока он смотрел на картину.

— Откуда это у вас?

— Это одна из Боббиных.

Дин нахмурился.

— Одна из чего?

— Он художник. Вы даже этого не знаете?

Это был подкол, понял он, специально чтобы спровоцировать его, но он не клюнул. Скосив взгляд на неё, он вновь сосредоточил внимание на картине.

— В основном он рисует ангелов, — рассказала она ему. — Ну или тех, кого он называет ангелами. Они очень хорошо продаются. Эта поедет в Нью-Йорк.

— Ангелы. Он рисует ангелов, — благоговейно прошептал Дин, продолжая разглядывать картину.

— Да, и людям очень нравятся его ангелы. Или по крайней мере, его представление о них. Его видение ангелов довольно уникально, я никогда прежде подобного не встречала. Они не выглядят как люди с крыльями. Он называет их отображение их истинной формой. Её трудно описать. Это немного странно, правда, хотя я и не эксперт в искусстве. Но обычно, когда он рисует их, то они скорее представлены в композиции, чем полноценно нарисованы. Будто ты знаешь, что они есть на картине, чувствуешь, что они там, но чаще всего не видишь. Как на этой. Их нелегко разглядеть, но ангелы представлены...

— Здесь, — указал Дин. — И здесь.

— Да, да. Абсолютно верно. Бобби верит, или, наверное, это можно назвать его теорией, что ангелы — это некая божественная световая волна или что-то вроде того.

— Многомерная волна божественного намерения, — исправил её Дин, не отводя взгляда от картины.

— Да, верно. Так значит, вы разговаривали с ним об этом?

— Можно и так сказать.

— Но вы никогда не видели его работы?

— Нет, я... Он раньше не рисовал. Должно быть, он начал после приезда сюда.

— Что ж, у него точно Божий дар.

— Возможно, — фыркнул Дин.

— Я бы сказала: определённо.

— Нет, я имел в виду... — начал было объяснять Дин про то, что невозможно, чтобы отсутствовавший Бог мог одарить кого-то талантом, но потом передумал. — Он талантлив, верно? Это же, эм, довольно классно, правда.

— Правда. — Мюриэль положила ладонь Дину на предплечье и спросила мягким голосом: — Дин, что с ним случилось?

— Вы про что?

— Ему явно пришлось пережить много трудностей, он прошёл через что-то очень плохое, видел то, что большинству людей никогда не доводилось. — Она склонила голову и вместе с Дином стала рассматривать картину. — Думаю, картины — они как терапия для него. Что бы это ни было, что бы с ним ни случилось, но хотя бы он нашёл способ, как с этим справляться, как обернуть это в нечто прекрасное, создавая такие продуманные фантастические миры с ангелами и небесами. Бобби не только талантлив, у него ещё невероятный ум. Он говорит, что у каждой картины есть своя история, хотя редко ими делится.

— Фантастические. Конечно. — Слова прозвучали саркастично, он не успел остановить их, и поэтому прикусил верхнюю губу, чтобы больше ничего не ляпнуть. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы получить информацию, а не выдать, и если он скажет что-то не то, то может испортить всё, что бы Кастиэль здесь ни делал.

— Эта мужская фигура довольно часто появляется на его картинах. Он как-то сказал, что это Праведник. Вы же не будете отрицать, что этот праведник ужасно похож на вас, Дин. — Она замолчала в ожидании. — И если вспомнить, как он вчера смотрел на вас в кафе...

Дин не ответил. Он не был уверен, что смог бы, даже если бы хотел ответить.

— У вас есть ещё?

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, у меня сохранилась эта, только потому что я отправляю её по почте. Я руковожу их продажами, потому что это я придумала продавать картины, а он со своей стороны отлично справляется. Ему на жизнь хватает, и похоже, это всё, что ему надо. Жаль, что мне не удаётся уговорить его организовать настоящую выставку. Столько потенциала уходит впустую.

Дин кивнул, всё ещё поражённый увиденным. Он и не догадывался. Он абсолютно не догадывался, что Кастиэль умел так рисовать. Что он захочет рисовать. Что ему будет нравиться рисовать. Но в то же время — за все годы, что они знакомы, разве был хоть раз, когда Кастиэль не удивлял его? Ни разу. Так почему должно быть иначе, когда Кастиэль стал человеком?

— Но я их сфотографировала. У меня есть фотографии нескольких его работ, которые я собрала в портфолио. Хотите посмотреть?

— Да. Я хотел бы все увидеть.

Она выдвинула стул из-за стола.

— Тогда я предлагаю вам сесть.

* * *

К тому моменту, когда Дин добрался до хижины Кастиэля, солнце уже село и снова шёл снег. Он выпрыгнул из Импалы и поспешил к входной двери, волнуясь перед встречей, не зная, начнёт ли он спорить с ним о том, что Мюриэль показала ему, или просто схватит его и будет умолять простить за то, что вёл себя как упрямый осёл.

Он постучал в дверь сильнее, чем следовало, обвинив в этом адреналин, курсировавший по сосудам. Не дождавшись ответа, он позвал Кастиэля, потом открыл не запертую дверь и вошёл.

— Кас? — Он быстро оглядел пустую комнату. Ни Каса, ни Сэм не было видно, но свет горел, в камине трещал огонь, а на столе остались недоеденный кусок пирога и вилка. Всё выглядело так, словно Кастиэль ушёл в спешке.

Или его забрали.

Запаниковав, Дин выбежал на улицу. Увидев, что пикап Кастиэля также отсутствовал, он немного успокоился. Он обошёл хижину. Сарай оказался не заперт, одна из дверей была уже приоткрыта, поэтому он просто подтолкнул её и вошёл в абсолютно тёмное помещение.

Дин залез в карман в поисках мобильника, но не успел его достать, как врезался во что-то твёрдое, услышал громкий звериный визг и почувствовал, как что-то запрыгнуло на его плечо и спрыгнуло с него.

— Чёрт! — заорал он, быстро повернувшись.

Над головой вдруг загорелся яркий свет, и Дин понял, что оказался в студии Кастиэля. Вокруг стояли мольберты и столы, художественные принадлежности лежали на одном из столов, рулоны холста и деревянные дощечки — на другом. Вдоль трёх стен выстроились полки, и на каждой хранились работы Кастиэля.

— Дин? — выдохнул Кастиэль его имя. — Дин.

Дин стоял так близко к Кастиэлю, что мог разглядеть глубокую синеву в его покрасневших глазах, смотревших на него из-под заснеженной чёлки, так близко, что мог отследить каждый вдох и выдох тяжело вздымавшейся груди Кастиэля.

— Кас, — заворчал Дин. — Ты где был? Я до жути перепугался, что с тобой что-то случилось.

— Я искал тебя. Но ты вернулся.

Дин кивнул и шагнул ближе.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом? Почему не показал?

— Я хотел. Но мне было стыдно, — опустил глаза Кастиэль.

— Стыдно? Но это... Они все... Боже, Кас, они прекрасны.

— Я почему-то боялся показать тебе, что не переставал думать о тебе. Что, несмотря на всё произошедшее, после того, как ты отпустил меня, я отпустить тебя не смог. Что я никогда не забывал и не забуду тебя. Что я никогда не смогу...

— Я никогда не отпускал тебя, Кас.

Кастиэль моргнул, задумчиво улыбнулся. Достал очки из внутреннего кармана куртки и нацепил на нос.

— Теперь я это знаю. Ты забыл свой журнал. Я нашёл его между диванных подушек.

Дин хлопнул по карману куртки, где обычно держал блокнот, но там было пусто. Он выдохнул, когда увидел блокнот у Кастиэля в руках.

— Ты искал меня, Дин. Ты хотел найти меня, и ты искал.

— Я хотел найти тебя больше всего на свете.

— Ты думал, что я погиб, но это не остановило тебя.

— Ничто не могло остановить меня.

Кастиэль открыл блокнот и начал читать:

_— «Я нашёл Каса...»_

— Кас, я... — прервал его Дин, но потом замолчал. Он хотел, чтобы Кастиэль продолжил читать. Он _хотел_ , чтобы он прочитал это вслух. Кастиэль наконец знал всё, что Дин был не в силах сказать, и он хотел, чтобы они оба это услышали. Хотел, чтобы эти слова произнесли.

Когда Дин кивнул, Кастиэль продолжил:

_— «Три года я просто ждал день за днём, когда наступит конец, и мне было наплевать, потому что я знал, что когда придёт мой час, то я найду Каса на другой стороне. Когда я увидел его на улице, всё наконец-то закончилось. Было такое ощущение, словно я задержал дыхание и не дышал с тех пор, как всё испортил, выгнав его из бункера, словно я бегал с завязанной за спиной рукой, с наполовину закрытыми глазами. Но я был спасён, потому что он снова спас меня»._

Кастиэль глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

_— «Все эти годы нас постоянно разделяло и сводило вместе, и это, должно быть, что-то значило. Я не верю в судьбу или предназначение, но я смотрю на него этим утром — живого, в безопасности, спящего и храпящего, чёрт побери, храпящего, прямо рядом со мной, и становится невозможно не верить»._

— Кас...

_— «Поэтому теперь я знаю. Теперь я уверен, абсолютно уверен, хотя не думал, что возможно быть в чём-то в этом мире настолько уверенным, — что я...»_

— Я люблю его, — закончил Дин. Он закрыл глаза, вспоминая все остальные написанные утром слова, и повторил их: — Я люблю его, я нашёл его, и я чертовски счастлив, потому что нашёл свою жизнь.

— Дин. — Кастиэль закрыл блокнот. — Прости меня. Я не хотел...

Дин рванул вперёд и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, прервал извинения поцелуем, скользнул языком между губ Кастиэля. Поначалу поцелуй был тороплив и груб, но когда Кастиэль простонал, Дин замедлился, чуть уменьшил напор и сильнее раздвинул губы. Кастиэль принял приглашение, дыша Дином, посасывая его нижнюю губу, ласково теребя её зубами. Дин крепко обнял его, притянув к себе. У Кастиэля был вкус искупления и пирога, и Дин мог бы стоять там и целоваться с ним всю ночь.

— Я люблю тебя, Дин. — Кастиэль уткнулся лбом ему в изгиб шеи. — Думал, никогда не скажу это вслух. Думал, что раз ты ушёл, то уже никогда не узнаешь.

— Я знаю, — заверил его Дин, пригладил волосы у него на макушке и поцеловал в неё. — И я никогда не забуду этого, Кастиэль. Обещаю.

* * *

— Я идиот, — прошептал Дин в темноте спальни Кастиэля.

— Я в курсе, Дин. А я, боюсь, развалина.

— Есть такое, Кас. Но, думаю, я могу тебе с этим помочь. — Дин крепче сжал бёдра лежавшего под ним человека.

— Взаимно.

— И просто чтобы ты знал: то, что мы только что сделали, это тоже не всё. Я ещё много чего хочу показать тебе.

Он почувствовал, как Кастиэль улыбнулся ему в плечо, а потом игриво прикусил кожу.

— Но мы всё ещё движемся медленно, верно, Дин?

— Чуть медленней. Но никакой спешки. Ты застрял со мной до конца наших жизней, тигр.

— И после тоже, — добавил Кастиэль, и Дин был абсолютно с ним согласен.

* * *

— Мне нравится эта.

Кастиэль опёрся об один из рабочих столов, расслабленно скрестив руки и ноги, опустив очки на кончик носа, а Дин рылся в холстах, хранившихся на полках.

— Которая?

Дин аккуратно развернул картину и поднял, показывая Кастиэлю.

— А, да. Отличный выбор, Дин.

На холсте был нарисован парк, дети играли на детской площадке. Трава зелёная, небо ясное и синее, а деревья уже раскрасила осень. В углу картины были нарисованы две скамейки, на одной сидел человек в плаще, на другой — праведник.

— Это одна из моих первых. Она необычайно важна и дорога мне. И на ней нет ангелов.

— Ну, есть один, — исправил Дин. — Это ты на скамейке, Ван Гог.

— Но я здесь нарисован не как ангел.

— В смысле?

— Тогда, Дин, я впервые по-настоящему понял, почему именно ты был праведником. — Кастиэль улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, вспоминая. — И когда я признался тебе в том парке, я впервые в жизни предложил частицу себя другому живому существу. Мы говорили на равных, и в те слишком короткие мгновения я ощущал себя человеком, а не ангелом.

Дин улыбнулся, тоже вспоминая тот день, потом прочистил горло и подошёл к Кастиэлю. Присел и погладил Сэм по голове.

— И бонус: она будет потрясающе смотреться над камином. Так и решим.

— Вешай, куда хочешь, Дин. Теперь это и твой дом.

— У меня есть несколько идей. Но на следующей неделе мы точно купим телевизор и тебе мобильник. Я прав, девочка? — Собака бодро лизнула Дина в лицо. — Видишь? Сэм согласна.

Кастиэль пожевал нижнюю губу, сдерживая улыбку.

— Конечно.

Удовлетворённый, Дин встал. Он держал картину в одной руке, а другую протянул Кастиэлю.

— Не хочешь зайти внутрь и поесть пирога, Кас? Кажется, у нас всё ещё остался пирог.

— Да. — Кастиэль взял его за руку, крепко сжал в ответ, связывая их вместе. — Мне очень хочется пирога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Винсент Виллем Ван Гог** (1853-1890) — нидерландский художник-постимпрессионист. Одна из основополагающих особенностей его стиля — толкование человеческой фигуры, лишённой плавных или размеренно-грациозных движений, как неотъемлемой части природы, в чём-то даже уподобляющейся ей.


	6. Эпилог: Те, с которыми мы учимся жить

Он собирался рассказать Сэму про Кастиэля. Технически, он _рассказал_ Сэму про Кастиэля. Просто он не рассказал ему про, ну, _Кастиэля_ , потому что тогда ему пришлось бы рассказать Сэму и кое-что про себя, с чем он сам ещё не совсем примирился.

Так что когда Сэм без всякого предупреждения появился на пороге их хижины, то Дин был, мягко говоря, абсолютно не готов.

— Сэм! Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

Сэм посмотрел сверху вниз на брата и нахмурился от холодного приветствия.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Дин. Но я приехал увидеться с Касом.

— С Касом?

Сэм перевёл взгляд ему за спину.

— Да, с Касом. Который живёт здесь, согласно указаниям парня из универмага в городе. Мой друг, Кастиэль, ака Бобби, которого я считал мёртвым последние годы, а недавно узнал, что он жив. Знаешь такого?

Дин лишь спустя несколько секунд отмер и отреагировал, но, по всей вероятности, такой реакции Сэм вряд ли ожидал.

— Тот парень из магазина подсказал тебе дорогу? — Дин крайне оскорбился, потому что помнил, как недружелюбно ему ответили, когда он зашёл расспросить про Кастиэля.

— Ну да. Иначе бы я никогда не нашёл это место. — Сэм скинул рюкзак с плеча, перехватив лямку рукой. — Дин? Можно войти? На улице вообще-то холодно.

Дин вышел из ступора и отшагнул с дороги.

— Да, да. Конечно.

Сэм вытер ботинки о входной коврик и медленно вошёл, оглядывая всё внутри.

— Пахнет вкусно. Готовишь что-то?

— Лазанья в духовке. — Дин вытер руки о кухонное полотенце, которое держал в руках, и бросил его на стол. — Надо было позвонить. Я планировал приехать с ним к вам в гости

— Ага, ты говорил. Недели три назад.

— Девятнадцать дней. Всего лишь девятнадцать дней. — Не то чтобы он считал. Дин принял куртку у Сэма и повесил её на крючок у двери, потом сел с ним за стол.

— Если бы я не знал тебя, то решил бы, что ты меня избегаешь, — обвинил Сэм.

— Что? Нет! — Отрицание Дина было слишком лаконичным, и он знал это. Ему не хватало настоящего негодования, и поэтому Сэм не купился.

— Ну конечно. В общем, я предположил, что ты скоро вернёшься в бункер, поэтому решил помочь тебе сэкономить на поездке на запад. — Сэм глянул в сторону спальни. — Где он?

— Ты про Каса?

Сэм раздражённо громко выдохнул.

— Да, конечно, я про... Дин, с тобой всё хорошо? — Сэм внезапно спал с лица. — Подожди. А Кас в порядке? Что-то случилось...

— Кас в порядке, — сказал Дин. — И я в порядке. Мы оба... в порядке. Он за домом в сарае. Рисует.

— Рисует?

— Ага. Он теперь художник. Это он нарисовал, — указал Дин на холст без рамы, висевший над каминной полкой.

— Ого. — Сэм подошёл к картине и встал прямо перед ней. — Это... Ого.

Дин гордо улыбнулся.

— Ага, я знаю.

— Это ты? И он? — Сэм придвинулся ближе, разглядывая.

— Ага. Тебя там не было, но после битвы с Самайном мы с Касом немного поболтали в парке.

— Хм-м. — Сэм упёр руки в бёдра. — И он нарисовал это? Тебя и его?

— Ну да. Всё, как и было. Он рисует всё, что на самом деле происходило.

— Ладно, я понял, — согласился Сэм. — А потом он повесил её здесь? У себя дома над камином? Картину с ним и тобой?

— Нет, он... И что?

— Разве тебе не кажется это немного странным?

Дин пожал плечами.

— В Касе всё немного странное. Поэтому тебе лучше уточнить.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. — Сэм фыркнул. — Неважно. Наверное, это ерунда.

— Люди платят за его картины, Сэм. Именно так он зарабатывает на жизнь с тех пор, как... ты понял.

Сэм опустил глаза и кивнул.

— Да. Но это, это же потрясающе. — Он полюбовался картиной ещё несколько секунд, после чего обратно повернулся к Дину. — И как долго ты здесь ещё останешься?

— Что?

Сэм нахмурился. Он собирался дальше расспросить Дина, но тут в самое удачное и неудачное время на планете в комнату забежала собака и прыгнула на Сэма, упёршись передними лапами ему в бёдра.

Сэм почесал ей голову.

— Я так полагаю, это собака Каса.

— Ага.

— И как его зовут?

— Сэм.

— Сэм? Ха-ха, какое отличное имя.

Сэм выглядел слишком довольным.

— Ну, это девочка, так что имя подходящее, — подколол Дин.

— Подожди-ка. — Сэм нагнулся, гладя собаку по спине. — Тебя это расстраивает. Расстраивает, что собаку зовут Сэм.

— Не говори глупости.

— Ты ревнуешь, — поддразнил он. — Боже мой, ты ревнуешь!

— Нет, не ревную. И к твоему сведению, у него был пёс по кличке Дин, который был очень храбрым и погиб на посту. Мальчик, а не девочка, к слову.

— А потом у него появилась эта собака?

— Ага.

— Так он и её мог назвать Дин. Если бы захотел.

— Нет. Не знаю. Отвали.

Сэм рассмеялся, потом потянулся за своей курткой на вешалке.

— Так где сарай? Мне не терпится увидеть его.

Дин почесал затылок. Возможно, ему прямо сейчас следовало сказать Сэму, что они с Кастиэлем вместе. Просто выпалить: «О, да, Сэм, кстати, наш лучший друг? Как оказалось, я люблю его. Что едва ли удивительно, учитывая, что я мечтал о нём несколько лет».

— Нет, подожди здесь, — сказал Дин. — Я схожу за ним. Всё равно ужин уже почти готов.

* * *

Дин тихо и незаметно проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь. Кастиэль стоял перед мольбертом, одетый в заляпанный краской свитер на два размера больше и вязаную шапку, натянутую до ушей. Он критично смотрел на картину, жуя деревянный кончик кисточки.

Дин молча любовался им. Ему нравился такой Кастиэль, который был так поглощён работой, что даже не замечал, как Дин прокрадывался в сарай, и который корчил лицо перед холстом, будто тот был живым. В общем, который вёл себя так необычайно по-человечески.

Он провёл последние три недели со своим другом, смакуя всё это, погружаясь во всё, что Кастиэль предлагал ему, пытаясь восполнить потерянное время. Нет, «потерянное» — неправильное слово. Время, которого Дин лишил их обоих, когда выгнал Кастиэля из бункера.

По правде говоря, он не избегал Сэма. Он откровенно игнорировал его. Сбрасывал звонки, когда Сэм звонил, потому что был не готов. Не готов поделиться Кастиэлем, не готов провести хоть один день вне хижины и не готов ответить Сэму на все его почему.

— Здесь холодно, — тихо произнёс Дин. Он не хотел напугать Кастиэля, но тот всё же вздрогнул.

— Дин. — Кастиэль посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, потом кивнул. — Всё нормально. Переносной обогреватель достаточно согревает меня.

— Уверен? Можем купить обогреватель мощнее и больше.

— Не думаю, что для него найдётся место, — пожал плечами Кастиэль. — И я не хочу, чтобы температура здесь слишком менялась. Картины могут от этого испортиться.

— Правда? — Дин совсем в этом не разбирался и поэтому был впечатлён, что Кастиэль что-то в этом понимал. Он сделал в уме пометку о проблеме с температурой, оглядывая сарай, превращённый в художественную студию. Весной, когда потеплеет, он перестроит это место для Кастиэля, сделает его удобнее, превратит в художественную студию, которая будет стоить всего того времени, которое Кастиэль любил проводить здесь. Времени, которое ему нужно было проводить здесь.

— Дин, я просто могу надеть больше слоёв одежды — и буду в порядке.

— У нас гости. — Дин пересёк комнату и встал позади Кастиэля, заглядывая ему через плечо на холст на мольберте. И не мог не улыбнуться. — Она мне нравится, Кас.

Кастиэль склонил голову набок.

— Она не на мою обычную тему. Но по какой-то причине в последние дни мне хочется рисовать именно это.

— Потому что я создал монстра, — хихикнул Дин, гадая, правда ли он выглядел так хорошо, когда лежал голым в постели, или Кастиэль приукрасил. Он сдвинул волоски у Кастиэля сзади на шее под краем вязаной шапки и быстро чмокнул его туда. Кастиэль накрыл холст тканью.

— Это Мюриэль?

— Нет, это Сэм.

— Сэм здесь? — Кастиэль резко повернулся, обронив кисть. Он подобрал её, потом взял тряпку и вытер краску с рук. — Он вернулся из путешествия? Он в хижине?

Дин кивнул. Чтобы объяснить подозрительное отсутствие Сэма и радио-молчание, он сказал Кастиэлю, что Сэм уехал с женой и до него по телефону не дозвониться. Это была хреновая идея, он знал это, но она подарила нужное ему время.

Кастиэль бросил грязную тряпку на стол, и Дин ухватил его за подол свитера, не дав поспешить к выходу.

— Подожди, Кас. Вначале мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе.

— Что такое? Он в порядке?

— С ним всё хорошо. Просто, э, он не знает... Я не рассказал ему, что мы не вернёмся в бункер. Я ещё не сказал ему, что останусь здесь с тобой.

Кастиэль расслабился явно от облегчения.

— Так мы можем рассказать ему сейчас. Сэм поймёт и скорей всего не расстроится. Всё-таки наш дом ближе к его дому, чем бункер.

— Да, ну, есть кое-что ещё.

— Ты о чём? — Кастиэль склонил голову набок, наморщив лоб.

— Привет, парни! — проорал Сэм с порога сарая. — Кас! Не могу поверить, чувак. — Сэму хватило четырёх шагов, чтобы дойти до Кастиэля и крепко обнять его. Дин едва успел отпустить его свитер, прежде чем Сэм поднял Кастиэля в воздух. — Чёрт возьми, Кас. Я скучал по тебе!

Эти двое просияли при виде друг друга, буквально лучась счастьем, и когда Дин заметил, как Сэм украдкой вытер глаз, то его едва не затопила вина за то, что он эгоистично так долго не давал им воссоединиться.

— Дин, я пришёл сказать, что на кухне раздался звонок. — Сэм отпустил Кастиэля, но оставил руку у него на плече. — Он как-то связан с ужином?

Дин выпучил глаза.

— Да, он готов! Надо достать его из духовки, — пояснил он, но не сдвинулся с места. Он так и не сказал Кастиэлю, чего именно Сэм ещё не знал. Поэтому он не мог оставить этих двоих наедине.

— Ты собираешься достать его из духовки? — Сэм вопросительно поднял брови.

Дин поднял палец.

— Да. Да, собираюсь.

Все трое продолжили молча стоять, пока до Кастиэля внезапно не дошло.

— Я достану, — выпалил он. — А вы можете пока тут поговорить, если хотите.

Уходя, Кастиэль подмигнул Дину.

— Кас не будет против, если я осмотрюсь? — Сэм указал рукой на студию.

Дин кивнул.

— Ага. Думаю, ты можешь спокойно смотреть.

Сэм блуждал по комнате, Дин следовал за ним по пятам. Он бегло просматривал стопки холстов на полках и полу, брал в руки и изучал художественные принадлежности, будто они были абсолютно ему незнакомы.

— Совершенно невероятно, — сказал он спустя несколько минут. — Я потрясён.

— Да, у меня была похожая реакция.

В конце концов Сэм дошёл до мольберта, и когда он потянулся отодвинуть тряпку, Дин хлопнул его по руке с криком: — Нет!

— Ай! — Сэм потёр ушибленное место, нахмурившись на Дина. — За что?

— Её смотреть нельзя, — сказал Дин.

— Почему?

— Почему? — Дин посмотрел на потолок, будто там мог быть написан ответ. Сэм тоже поднял глаза к потолку. — Потому что это сюрприз, — медленно сказал он. — Для тебя и Эмили.

— О, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Я бы очень хотел получить картину, нарисованную Касом. Ты сказал, что он рисует то, что было?

Дин встал между Сэмом и мольбертом и настороженно ответил:

— Ну да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Сэм скорчил гримасу.

— Просто я подумал, может, мне стоит вначале проверить. Не могу же я принести домой картину, где нарисован Люцифер с моим лицом.

— Там ничего такого нет, — заверил его Дин, хотя бы это было правдой. — Обещаю.

— Ладно, Дин. — Сэм убрал руки в карманы и отошёл. — Если ты так говоришь. Нам не пора вернуться? Я проголодался.

— Да, определённо пора. — Обеими руками упёршись в его спину, Дин вытолкал брата из сарая в хижину, которую теперь считал своим домом.

* * *

— Было очень вкусно. Спасибо, Дин. — Сэм вытер рот бумажной салфеткой.

Дин улыбнулся. Ему всегда нравилось кормить Сэма, ещё когда они были детьми и он не представлял, что на самом деле им полагается есть или где достать еду. Каждый раз, когда Сэм приступал к еде, которую Дин приготовил для него — не важно, хлопья в молоке или домашние макароны с сыром — Дин чувствовал себя полезным и успешным.

— Согласен, — подключился Кастиэль. — И я бы хотел добавки, Дин.

Кормление Кастиэля вызывало немного иные чувства. Оно приносило такое же удовлетворение, как и кормление Сэма, а может, местами и большее, но в основном наслаждение Дину доставляла радость Кастиэля от вкусной еды, а не долг или смысл жизни.

Кастиэль даже не попытался сам себе положить новую порцию, и Сэм смотрел, как Дин заострённой лопаткой отрезал новый квадрат и положил его Кастиэлю на тарелку.

— Раз я готовлю, то я и обслуживаю, — пояснил Дин Сэму.

Разговор за ужином прошёл довольно хорошо, в основном благодаря Кастиэлю, который хотел слушать только про новую жизнь Сэма с женой Эмили. Когда Кастиэль поднял тему придуманного Дином путешествия Сэма, то Дин заволновался, но смог успешно свести историю к рассказу о том, как они с Сэмом ездили в отпуск к Гранд Каньону перед возвращением Сэма в колледж.

— Как ты понял, Сэм? — спросил Кастиэль. — Что Эмили — та самая?

Сэм с улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула.

— Думаю, я ощутил что-то к ней ещё в нашу первую встречу на уроке по договорам. Но я помню тот день, когда точно понял, что происходило между нами.

— И что тогда случилось? — Кастиэль встал и начал убирать посуду со стола, а Дин запечатывал остатки еды в пластиковые контейнеры и убирал их в холодильник.

— У Эмили — дружная, но требовательная семья. Богатая, с политическими связями, из республиканцев, с большими ожиданиями. Мы тогда встречались уже около четырёх месяцев. И она должна была посетить какое-то огромное семейное мероприятие. Кажется, к нему года два даже готовились. В общем, как раз перед её уходом я подхватил кишечный грипп. Лихорадка, рвота — полный набор. И она осталась со мной. Я говорил ей, что буду в порядке, что в случае необходимости могу позвонить брату, и что хозяйка квартиры, жившая этажом ниже, согласилась присмотреть за мной. Я не ожидал этого, но она всё равно осталась. Заботилась обо мне и приглядывала за мной.

— Её семья расстроилась? — спросил Кастиэль.

Сэм выпучил глаза.

— О, сказать, что они разозлились, это не сказать ничего. Они совершенно не обрадовались, но для меня её выбор очень много значил. Она поставила меня важнее своей семьи, и я знал, что ей это далось нелегко. Тогда я понял, что мы не просто влюблены, а по-настоящему любим друг друга.

— Прекрасная история, Сэм, — сказал Кастиэль, стоя с Дином у кухонной мойки.

— Я никогда её не слышал. — Дин сглотнул и сдержал желание взять Кастиэля за руку. Кастиэль глянул на него, понимающая полуулыбка чуть изогнула его полные розовые губы, и Дину больше всего на свете хотелось вылизать эти губы, поцеловать эту улыбку и сделать её своей. Он размышлял об этом, пока Кастиэль вновь не сосредоточил внимание на раковине и не начал мыть посуду.

Дин на автомате взял кухонное полотенце и начал вытирать и складывать посуду. К этому моменту он уже знал, где что лежало, даже перераспределил большинство шкафчиков и полок, потому что то ли Кастиэль был не аккуратным, то ли просто непрактично хранил кухонную утварь и еду.

Дин услышал, как Сэм прочистил горло со своего места за столом, и, повернувшись, увидел, как Сэм наблюдал за ними сузившимся взглядом.

— Что? — Дин поднял руки.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Ничего. Просто... Ничего. Наверное, мне скоро надо будет выезжать.

Кастиэль закончил с последней тарелкой и вручил её Дину, после чего вытер руки о другое полотенце.

— Останься на ночь, Сэм. Ты проехал довольно долгий путь. Выспись, перед тем как обратно ехать три часа.

— П-ф-ф, три часа, — скорчил лицо Дин. — Да это ерунда, Кас. Нам доводилось ехать и двадцать с лишним часов без остановок. Когда мы очень спешили, то не останавливались, даже чтобы поссать. Всё делали в стакан. Или высовывали его в окно, верно, Сэм?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Это случилось только однажды, Дин. Никого рядом не было. И я изначально знал, что это была плохая идея.

— Да, ты обоссал всё вокруг, — рассмеялся Дин, а потом шутливо рассердился: — Обмочил всю детку. Было совсем не круто. В общем, суть в том, что Винчестеры — водители-асы, и Сэм может проехать три часа с закрытыми глазами.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

— Ну, не буквально с закрытыми, — исправился Дин. — Но ты понял, о чём я.

— Это правда, — вздохнул Сэм. — Но да, я бы с удовольствием остался, Кас, если можно.

— Хорошо. — Кастиэль скосил взгляд на Дина. — Ты можешь лечь на диване, Сэм.

Сэм посмотрел на диван, потом обратно на Кастиэля и Дина.

— Тогда где будет спать Дин? Я не хочу причинять неудобства.

— О, никаких проблем, — ответил Кастиэль. — Дин всегда спит...

— На полу, — закончил за Кастиэля Дин, тыкнув его под рёбра локтем. — Я сплю на полу, Сэм.

— Ты спишь на полу? — одновременно переспросили Сэм и Кастиэль.

— У камина тепло, а меня как раз спина беспокоит, поэтому на полу спать просто отлично.

— Х-м. — Сэм встал и достал телефон из кармана. — Ладно, тогда договорились. Я позвоню жене и предупрежу.

— Лучше ловит на улице, — посоветовал Дин. — Ближе к дороге.

Сэм кивнул, накинул куртку и вышел.

— Дин, что происходит? — серьёзным тоном прямо спросил Кастиэль.

Дин уставился под ноги, елозя одной ногой по деревянному полу.

— Я не рассказал Сэму, что не вернусь в бункер, — объяснил он. — И не рассказал, почему.

— То есть ты не рассказал ему про нас?

Дин кивнул, не поднимая головы.

— Дин, — в голосе были слышны разочарование и печаль. — Почему ты не рассказал?

Дин поднял подбородок и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, Кас. Просто... это трудно. Я не уверен, почему.

— Но другие люди знают. Мюриэль, Донна. И тебя это не волнует.

— Это другое.

— Чем? Чем другое?

— Не знаю, — пробубнил Дин. — Просто другое.

Кастиэль громко вздохнул.

— Думаю, я понимаю, Дин.

— Правда?

— Да. Как только ты скажешь Сэму, то больше не сможешь забрать слова обратно. Как только ты скажешь ему, то не сможешь передумать, потому что Сэм всё равно будет знать, что тебе нравилась интимная близость с мужчиной. И, возможно, признание также всё сделает слишком реальным для тебя, Дин.

— Чёрт, нет, Кас! Это не так. Совсем не так. — Дин потянулся к нему, но Кастиэль отодвинулся и шагнул в сторону спальни. — Пожалуйста, не злись, — умолял Дин.

— Он не ездил в путешествие, правда, Дин.

Он не спрашивал, но Дин всё равно ответил:

— Нет.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Я пойду спать. Пожалуйста, пожелай Сэму от меня спокойной ночи, мы увидимся с ним утром.

Собака Сэм проследовала за Кастиэлем в спальню. Кастиэль взял подушку, ставшую Диновой, пихнул её ему в руки, после чего закрыл дверь, оставив Дина стоять снаружи. Тот достал одеяла из шкафа и стал ждать возвращения Сэма.

* * *

Дин резко сел, едва услышав звук. Он в любом случае особо-то и не спал, а прислушивался в ожидании. Всхлипы и стоны, доносившиеся из спальни, были практически неслышны, но Дин знал про них и знал, что нужен Кастиэлю. Он глянул на Сэма, который дрых мёртвым сном на диване, и счёл, что проход безопасен. Он тихо поднялся на ноги, на цыпочках подкрался к двери спальни и медленно повернул ручку, но та не поддалась. Он попробовал снова, на этот раз сильнее, но дверь всё равно не открылась. Она была заперта. Он легко мог бы вскрыть замок, даже подумал об этом, но единственная причина, почему Кастиэль мог запереться, это потому что не хотел, чтобы Дин зашёл к нему ночью.

Дин стоял у двери и прислушивался.

— Кас, — выдохнул он, но тут же заткнул себя. Он уткнулся лбом в дверную панель, положил ладонь на неё и так стоял, пока приглушённые, вызванные кошмаром стоны не затихли.

* * *

Дин спустился с горы быстрее обычных тридцати минут. Он выехал, как только рассвело, зная, что к тому времени, как доедет, продуктовый уже откроется. За своё короткое пребывание он уже хорошо изучил Индуранс.

Когда он уходил, Сэм и Кастиэль ещё спали. По правде, ему так и не удалось уснуть, даже когда кошмар Кастиэля закончился. Из него был отстойный компаньон, и ещё более отстойный брат. Но зато он отлично умел готовить, и именно этим он и займётся. Омлет, решил он, бекон и сосиски, может, даже фрукты для Сэма.

Ему нужно было время побыть одному в «детке». Время подумать, понять, почему ему так трудно рассказать Сэму о своей новой жизни. Кастиэль ошибался. Пусть даже незнание Сэма оставляло Дину возможность побега, но ему не нужна была эта возможность. Он сделал выбор, он больше никогда не бросит Кастиэля, даже если это означало, что он никогда не вернётся в бункер.

Но какая-то часть его боялась разочаровать Сэма, боялась раскрыть его возможным неприязни и нетерпению, которые ему придётся выносить не по своему выбору. Последнее, чего он хотел, это опозорить Сэма, стать братом-геем, о котором будущий адвокат Сэм не сможет упоминать в кругу своих узкомыслящих коллег и друзей. У Сэма и так хватало секретов.

Сколько Дин знал Кастиэля, ангел всегда ставил Дина на первое место, важнее Небес, важнее его братьев и сестёр. Но приоритетом Дина всегда без компромиссов был Сэм. Именно по этой причине он потерял Кастиэля три года назад, и он не позволит этому повториться. Теперь они с Кастиэлем были вместе, всё просто и понятно. Ничто на свете не изменит этого, и настало время Дину поставить Кастиэля на первое место; вперёд семьи по крови, вперёд Сэма. Он найдёт способ, как сказать нужные слова, как раскрыть Сэму настоящего себя и настоящие их с Касом отношения, независимо от последствий.

* * *

Перед отъездом Дин оставил записку на столе, но покупки заняли больше времени, чем планировалось, потому что ему пришлось вернуться обратно в магазин, когда он понял, что забыл купить Орео.

На обратном пути он позвонил Сэму сообщить, что скоро будет, но на самом деле чтобы узнать, как там Кастиэль, который всё ещё, чёрт его дери, не обзавёлся телефоном. Сэм сказал, что они оба в порядке. Они обсуждали охоту, и Сэм учил его нескольким охотничьим трюкам.

Дин загрузил все пакеты с едой на одну руку, второй открыл дверь, но секунды спустя, увидев Кастиэля, выронил и пакеты, и ключи. Кастиэль сидел привязанным к одному из кухонных стульев, руки крепко стянуты за спинкой, рядом с ними как раз присел Сэм, завязывая верёвку на его запястьях.

— Готово, — сказал Сэм, похлопав Кастиэля по плечу. — Теперь давай проверим, сможешь ли ты выбраться... — Он вздрогнул и вскочил на ноги, когда пакеты с покупками рухнули на пол.

— Что, чёрт побери, ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — Дин грубо оттолкнул Сэма от Кастиэля, после чего рухнул на колени перед связанным и полез в карман за ножом, чтобы разрезать верёвки.

— Боже, Дин, успокойся, я просто показывал Касу особый узел, который мы применили на той ведьме, когда... — Сэм резко замолчал, когда понял, что происходит. И тоже упал на колени и поспешно стал резать верёвки.

Кастиэль хватал ртом воздух, словно не мог дышать. Глаза у него были широко раскрыты, ресницы трепетали, а всё тело неконтролируемо дрожало, покрытое потом, маленькие капли сбегали с висков.

— О боже мой, прости, — сказал Сэм, как только руки у Кастиэля оказались на свободе. — Дин, я не знал. Он сказал, что всё нормально. Клянусь, я и не представлял.

— Цыц, — заткнул Дин Сэма, потом обнял лицо Кастиэля и тихо заговорил: — Эй, Кас, это я. Ты здесь со мной сейчас. Мы в нашем доме в горах. Ты видишь меня?

— Дин? — Кастиэль положил ладони Дину на плечи и попытался сфокусироваться на нём.

— Верно, солнце. Я здесь. И ты здесь. Ты больше не там. Всё в прошлом, всё закончилось. Всё кончилось. Ты здесь сейчас со мной. Именно это настоящее. Ты и я. А теперь дыши вместе со мной. Ты можешь дышать вместе со мной, детка?

Кастиэль кивнул и повторял за Дином, делая долгий глубокий вдох и медленный выдох.

— Вот так. — Дин нежно гладил Кастиэля по голове, пока он методично вдыхал и выдыхал. — Вот так. Ты отлично справляешься. Молодец. Всё будет хорошо. Мы почти закончили.

Как только дыхание выровнялось, Кастиэль закрыл глаза и обмяк на стуле, вымотанный. Дин осторожно опустил его со стула к себе на колени, одной рукой поддерживал со спины, а другой проводил по тёмным влажным волосам.

— Ты справился, детка, — шептал ему Дин. — Я горжусь тобой. — Он прижался губами ко лбу Кастиэля.

К тому моменту, когда Дин заметил, как Сэм, словно зачарованный, таращился на них с отвисшей челюстью, Кастиэль уже спал в его руках.

— Может, поможешь? — рявкнул Дин, Сэм подскочил к ним, поднял Кастиэля на руки и отнёс на кровать.

— Дин. — Это единственное, что Сэм произнёс, когда они вышли из спальни, но Дин знал, что за одним словом скрывалась сотня вопросов.

— Он через многое прошёл, — объяснил Дин Сэму, оглядывая хижину и старательно не смотря ему в глаза. — И он плохо спал прошлой ночью, это, наверное, также повлияло.

— Дин, — повторил Сэм.

— Обычно всё бывает не так плохо, по крайней мере, из того, что я видел. Но, возможно, верёвка...

— Дин...

— И ты в этом не виноват. Тебе неоткуда было знать...

— Дин, послушай меня, — твёрже произнёс Сэм. — То, что я только что видел? Это было... невероятно.

Дин кивнул в замешательстве.

— Знаю. Мне следовало раньше тебя предупредить. — Дин посмотрел на брата и оторопел от его покрасневших глаз.

— То, что ты сделал для Каса? Это было потрясающе. Ты потрясающий, Дин.

Дин заморгал.

— Это всё, что ты заметил?

Сэм резко выдохнул и покачал головой.

— А ещё ты явно любишь его.

— Да, люблю. — Дин опустил подбородок к груди. — Я люблю его, люблю его. Как ты любишь Эмили.

— Да, я так и понял, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Если честно, мне следовало гораздо раньше догадаться. То, как ты меня избегал, та картина над камином, ваше поведение, как у женатой пары с устоявшимся бытом, ваши спальные места... И вся твоя одежда в комнате Каса, да? Потому что гостиная не такая уж и большая, но я нигде не видел твоих вещей.

— Я умею хорошо прятать, — пожал плечами Дин, пожевал нижнюю губу. — Слушай, Сэм, если ты захочешь об этом умолчать, если не захочешь рассказывать жене или детям, когда они у тебя появятся, то всё нормально. Я понимаю.

— Не рассказывать жене? О чём ты вообще?.. Боже, Дин, ну и сильно же папа повлиял на тебя.

— Ты о чём?

— Я о том, что этому не бывать. Я очень горжусь, что я твой младший брат. — Сэм стиснул его в объятиях. — Я счастлив за тебя, Дин. Ты заслужил это. Вы оба заслужили. Никогда об этом не забывай.

Дин улыбнулся брату в плечо.

— Поверь, не забуду.

— Кстати, Дин, та картина, которую ты не захотел показывать? Это на самом деле не подарок мне и Эмили?

— Точно нет, Сэм.

* * *

— Почему здесь, Кас? Как ты оказался именно здесь?

Двое мужчин сидели бок о бок на крыльце, каждый закутался в одеяло и держал чашку кофе в руке.

— Из-за названия города. Индуранс — выносливость. Мы с Дином блуждали с места на место без особого плана и цели. А потом я увидел дорожный знак: Индуранс, поворот спустя одну милю. Мы зашли в кафе выпить кофе и увидели постер на стене. И он убедил меня остаться.

— Постер убедил? С кем, с Фэррой Фосетт? С котёнком, который болтается на трубе, держась своими крошечными котячьими лапками?

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина, прищурившись.

— Нет. Слова на постере убедили меня. Там была цитата Уильяма Баркли: «Выносливость — это не просто способность вынести трудности, но и способность обратить их в триумф». Думаю, именно это я тогда искал. Способ продолжать жить, добиться лучшего и, возможно, однажды, успеха.

Дин выпутал руку из-под одеяла и положил её Кастиэлю на бедро.

— Думаю, по многим параметрам ты уже добился, Кас.

Кастиэль улыбнулся, любуясь заснеженными горными вершинами перед ними.

— И невозможно найти вид лучше этого, Дин. От него дыхание перехватывает.

Дин смотрел, как Кастиэль глотнул кофе, потом зевнул. Это была только первая чашка, и скорей всего будет выпита ещё одна или две, прежде чем Кастиэль полностью проснётся. Он и сам был прекрасным видом. Покрытые щетиной щёки покраснели от морозного воздуха, отросшие волосы завивались над ушами, а глубокие синие глаза казались ярче из-за отражений снега и неба.

— Да, и правда перехватывает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Фэрра Лени Фосетт** (1947-2009) — американская актриса. Всемирная популярность пришла к ней после роли в телесериале «Ангелы Чарли», она стала секс-символом 1970-х годов. Несмотря на то, что Фосетт оставила сериал после окончания первого сезона, всемирная популярность ее не уменьшилась. Её постеры с изображением улыбающейся Фары в красном купальнике даже после этого расходились многомиллионными тиражами.  
>  *** Уильям Баркли** (1907-1978) — шотландский богослов. Профессор Университета Глазго в течение 28 лет, преподаватель кафедры изучения Нового Завета. Преподавал Новый Завет и древнегреческий язык. Принимал участие в деятельности библейских обществ, таких как Society for New Testament Studies, National Bible Society of Scotland. В 1943-1947 годах был редактором журнала Sunday School Teachers. Автор популярного комментария к Евангелию, написанного в 1952-1958 годах.


End file.
